The Prophecies
by J.L. Dexter
Summary: Eight years after the great battle on Jurai, Ryoko thinks that she may have found the peace she's always wanted. Or has she? And what is it about Washu's past that has every one so worried? Sequel to The Books Of Heartstrings.
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Nor do I own 'Jump Around.' Song and lyrics are sole property of 'House of Pain.' I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Thanks you so very much!

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Ewww.... If you're reading this and haven't read the Books of Heartstrings, then you're in the wrong place. Turn back now and read Part One of this series. If you don't, you may not be fully able to enjoy this story.... -_- And we don't want that, now do we? 

Part Two may seem to start out slow, but please stick with me on it 'cause I promise (well, can't promise that, b-cuz people have different opinions- Sorry) but I will try to make it as interesting as possible for you readers.... So please hang in there!

Also, for those of you who read and review Part One, Thank you! I hope you like the Sequel.... I'd also like to say a special Thank You to TAIL-LUVER who stuck with me during the making of this. Thanks for the support! 

P.s. I'd like to give credit to the Creators of Calvin and Hobbes as well as Mel Brooks for his oh so humorous direction in Young Frankenstein! Thank you!

~Dragon Demon

Now on to the story......

**Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings**

**Chapter One **

~ **Home Is Where The Heart Is ~ **

********************************************************

Yosho observed the still summer afternoon. Cardinals and blue-jays greeted him as he stepped out into the yard. He stretched his back out and started for the shed. He paused at the small name plaque hanging above the porch of the tiny house. He read the words one more time.

'The Jurai's.'

Yosho smirked. He remembered the small argument that had ensued on the last name basis when he and Ryoko had finally married eight years earlier. He had insisted keeping the name 'Masaki' but Ryoko refused and said that she wasn't marrying Katsuhito, but, Yosho Jurai- Prince of the planet Jurai.

Yosho had eventually given in when she gave him Bambi eyes and begged him. Now, 8 years after their wedding, Yosho still found himself chuckling over the small debate on the sir name. Ryoko had liked the name Masaki, but only if she had married Tenchi. But, Yosho was a Jurai, and so was she.

Yosho shook his head. Times were good now. 'And happy.' He thought. Tenchi and Sasami were engaged, much to Azusa's disappointment. But, yet again, Ryoko stepped in and convinced her father-in-law that Tenchi was a good man. And, so Azusa had agreed to the marriage.

Everyone was shocked at Ryoko's miracle work, but no questions were asked. 

Tenchi's business was doing better than it had been nearly 10 years ago, Sasami completely came out of her depression once Ryoko returned and more so when Tenchi had proposed to her. They had acquired an apartment in town so Tenchi could be closer to work and Sasami school.

The young princess had denounced her royal status and was studying to become a vet. 

Ayeka and Traven were still very much in love, and little Aina was a pistol. She grew more like her mother everyday with her violet hair and ruby eyes. Of course, Traven had some traits passed to her, but not many. Ayeka was Queen of Jurai now and Traven had become a renowned doctor in trade.

Mihoshi was still modeling and currently engaged to her manager. Not much was heard from the blonde, but what little news that did come through, was good.

Kiyone had continued on with her life as Chief Petty Officer for the Galaxy Police but had since returned to Earth. She had been proposed to, but much to everyone's disappointment, she had declined. Kiyone said she wasn't ready for marriage just yet. 

Yosho thought it possible, but he wasn't sure if her answer were completely true.

Nobuyuki had finally sold his art firm and often helped Tenchi out at the Graphic Designs store. His hair was turning gray and his skin was beginning to wrinkle. He was, needless to say, getting older and the times were catching up with him. Yosho felt sorry for his son-in-law, but Nobuyuki was happy.

He claimed that he'd be able to be with Achika again and that he'd probably go insane if he lived for as many years as Yosho and Ryoko had. Ryoko had teased him about it, but it was all in good nature and Nobuyuki didn't mind. He actually enjoyed her teasing, especially when he was down.

Yosho shaded his eyes as he heard the sound of an engine coming towards the house. Sure enough a small champagne colored Honda Civic pulled up in the drive. Yosho saw a small hand wave to him from the backseat. Moments later, the driver's door and the two back doors swung open.

Ryoko smiled from the driver's seat as two small children emptied out of the backseat. Yosho could hear the radio in the car blaring House of Pain's 'Jump Around' with the bass turned up all the way. Ryoko turned the car off and watched the two small kids with laughter.

A young girl with shoulder length cyan hair and deep amethyst eyes ran up to Yosho and hugged his knees while a small boy who held a stuffed tiger in one hand while the other was held to his ears wobbled around the yard. He finally plopped down on his butt and stared up at the sky. 

Ryoko chuckled and picked the boy up. Yosho crouched down and the small girl climbed on his back. Yosho walked over to Ryoko and shook his head at her.

"What?!" She asked defensively.

"Don't you think that you're hurting their ears by doing that? Not to mention, the speakers in the car?" Yosho chided.

Ryoko shook her head and poked Yosho in the chest. "No you don't bub. He's the one who asked me to turn it up, didn't you sweetie?"

The small boy focused his eyes on Ryoko and frowned. "Could you slow down please. I think I'm going to be sick."

Yosho sighed. "See?"

Ryoko wrinkled her nose. "Shut-up. If I didn't love you so much, you'd be hauling your head out of your ass by now."

Ryoko stalked past Yosho and to the house. Yosho chuckled at his wife and followed her. As Ryoko set the small boy down, a loud explosion rocked the house. Ryoko heard yelling and cursing and moments later, a terrified Kiyone streaked out of the closet.

Kiyone raced behind Ryoko and cowered as someone ran out behind her. 

"KIYONE?! COME BACK! I WON'T KILL YOU, I PROMISE!"

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Kiyone hollered as an adult Washu loomed down at her. 

Washu frowned. "Ryoko. I demand that you hand Kiyone over. NOW!"

Ryoko held her hands. "Hey- don't get me involved. Kiyone, you're own your own."

Kiyone scowled. "Gee, thanks a lot, traitor."

Ryoko plopped down on the couch and watched her mother and friend.

Washu sidled up next to Kiyone. "Kiyone? That wasn't the brain I created for Meccha Washu that you gave me, was it?" The scientist asked.

Kiyone cringed. "....Not...exactly."

"Mind telling me, why?" Washu asked sweetly.

Kiyone shook her head no. "You'll be angry with me."

Washu turned red. "I WON'T BE...I mean, I won't be angry with you, Little Kiyone. Exactly, whose brain did I, put in Meccha Washu?"

Kiyone blanked out before making a face. "Abbie someone."

Washu nodded. "That's a start. Abbie who?"

Kiyone tapped her chin. "Abbie....." Kiyone paused. Her face lit up and she nodded. "Abbie Normal. I'm quite sure that's what it said."

Washu's face turned crimson. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I PUT AN ABNORMAL BRAIN IN A 6 FOOT TALL, 2 FOOT WIDE, 800 POUND ANDROID?!?"

"That sounded about right." Kiyone squeaked.

Washu grabbed Kiyone by the throat and slung her around. 

"WHY YOU- I OUGHTA MAKE YOU DISMANTLE HER BY YOURSELF. OR BETTER YET, I'LL FEED YOU TO HER!" Washu shouted.

"Hey! Dr. Frankenstein and Igor, lower the decibels would ya." Ryoko piped up from her spot on the couch.

Washu took a deep breath and released Kiyone. She spotted the young boy lying on his back on the floor staring up at the ceiling fan.

"I can't wait until you're old enough to be my lab assistance, Ryushi. You'll be the best there is, huh?" Washu asked him gingerly.

Ryushi looked at her and frowned. "Can you stop the room, please? I'd like to get off now."

Washu stumbled back. "Ryoko! What did you do to the poor kid?" Washu scooped him up in her lap and looked at his eyes.

"Why does everyone point their fingers at me?" Ryoko asked innocently.

"Because dear. You're the one who was playing 'Jump Around' at about 20 times higher than needed." Yosho informed her.

Washu 'tsk-tsked ' her and sat a now recovered Ryushi on the floor. The small boys golden eyes spotted Washu and he smiled.

"Grams! Guess what I did in school today?" Ryushi questioned excitedly.

"Settle down and tell me, Ryu." Washu said soothingly.

"Well, first me and Loki flew to America on a magic carpet. We saw the president and the vice-president at the White House. We waved to them, but they didn't see us. Next, we went to the moon and collected moon rocks. It was so much fun, grams, you should have gone with us." Ryushi babbled.

Washu grinned. Loki was the stuffed tiger she had made for him when he was born and somehow along the way, Ryu discovered imaginary friends and Loki happened to be that such friend. So there were the stories like this one where Ryu and Loki had some kind of adventure.

Yosho looked at Ryoko. "I thought we were cutting back his sugar intake."

"I thought I did." Ryoko replied bluntly.

Washu listened intently and when Ryushi was done, she patted him on the head and told him that next time he went to America, to call her and she'd go too. Ryoko rolled her eyes and watched her mother drag a kicking and screaming Kiyone back into the lab.

Washu's body had finally accepted the artificial valve Traven had implanted into her heart. The medication and the last surgical procedure Traven conducted on her had done the trick and now Washu was back to her normal self, although, she had days when she was stiff and had trouble breathing.

Ryoko was glad her mother had pulled through.

Ryushi ambled over to Ryoko and crawled in her lap.

"Hey, mom. I'm not having dinner tonight." Ryushi exclaimed.

"Oh no?" Ryoko asked bemused.

Ryushi crossed his arms. "Nope. I'm just going to eat cookies in front of the T.V."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger in his face. "You, young man, are going to sit at the table and eat what I've fixed, just like the rest of us."

Ryushi gulped. "Oh, yeah. That's what I meant."

Ryushi dashed out of the living room and up the stairs. Yosho sat beside Ryoko and hugged her.

"Enjoy the fact that he listens now. Before long, he'll be a bulky, surly, teen-ager." Yosho chimed.

Ryoko sneered at him and stood up. "I'm going to fix dinner. If you need me, I'll be in the torture chamber."

Yosho chuckled and looked down at his eight year old daughter, Meiru.

"So, what did you learn in school today?" 

******

Ryoko dumped 6 year old Ryushi in his seat at the table. She sat beside Yosho and began to eat. Ryushi put his chopsticks down and let out a loud 'BU-URRP!' Ryoko glared at him.

"Good heavens, Ryu! What do we say after that?" Ryoko quizzed firmly.

Ryushi smiled. "Must be a barge coming through!"

Ryoko put her hands on her hips. "WHAT do you say?!"

"That sure tasted better going down than coming up!" Ryu commented.

Ryoko leaned her chin in her open hand. "Three strikes and you're history, kiddo."

"Excuse me." Ryushi said quietly.

Ryoko closed her eyes. 

"You know Ryoko, you used to be like that when you were six." Washu stated airily.

"Thanks for the reminder, mom." Ryoko grumbled. 

After dinner, Ryoko and Washu cleaned the kitchen up and washed the dishes.

In the living room, Yosho sat reading the newspaper when Ryushi sauntered up next to him.

"Hey, dad, your latest poll just came in. Let's see what it says."

Yosho kept his eyes on the paper and mumbled, "Be still, my heart."

Ryushi scratched his head. "Well, I'll be! Your popularity is improving! You went up 30 points!"

Yosho looked at him. "Really?"

Ryushi smiled. "Heck, no wonder! I'm reading the graph upside-down. What a klutz I am!...Hope you're all packed, dad."

Yosho looked bemused. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

Ryushi shrugged and shuffled up the stairs. Ryoko giggled as she crossed the living room to the couch. 

"And I actually thought you'd be revoted 'dad' for another year." Ryoko teased.

Yosho watched her. Washu sat down beside her daughter and picked up a book.

"Ryoko, I thought that this 'political' phase would have fizzled and died by now. What happened?" Yosho asked dryly.

Ryoko shifted her weight. "He's your son. Why don't you ask him."

"Because dear, he's your offspring too...." Yosho commented dryly.

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Not if I could have helped it!"

Washu rolled her eyes. "...Aw, but you did, did you not? I mean, it's not like Yosho could have contr...."

"ALRIGHT! I get the picture, I'll talk to him." Ryoko grumbled as she headed up the stairs to find her son.

* * *

The next day all was quiet and there hadn't been so much as a peep from Ryushi. Merui was helping Ryoko set the table for dinner as Ryushi sauntered in the kitchen and took a seat.

Ryoko turned around and shrieked. "My god are you FILTHY! Into the tub with you, NOW! Go on!"

Ryushi sighed and trudged up the stairs as he headed to the bathtub. Smiling, he plopped down in the tub and sat there twiddling his thumbs as he chimed, "I obey the letter of the law, if not the spirit."

From down the hall Ryoko shouted, "LET'S HEAR SOME WATER RUNNING UP THERE!"

Ryushi crawled over the cold porcelain. "Nuts. They can make me do it, but not with dignity!" 

Ryoko shook her head and went back to preparing dinner. Half an hour later, Ryushi came bounding down the steps to find Yosho sitting in his chair reading. Ryushi held a clipboard as he stood beside his dad.

"Bad news on your campaign to stay dad, dad." Ryushi stated.

"Oh?"

Ryushi stuck a pencil behind his ear. "Yep. The latest poll of six-year-olds in this household shows that they don't care about issues this year. It's character that counts."

"So why is that bad news?" Yosho asked, his chin in his hand.

Ryushi held up a picture. "Who's the bimbo with you in this old family picture?"

Yosho took and shouted, "THAT BIMBO IS YOUR MOTHER!"

From the kitchen Ryoko asked evilly, "WHO'S A BIMBO?"

Ryushi turned and called, "Pretty funky hairdo, mom!"

"DINNER!" Ryoko replied, her tone holding the hint of the cold shoulder. Ryushi bounded into the kitchen and sat down, a hard back book in his hands. Everyone soon joined the table and began a nice meal together.

Ryushi finally set his chopsticks down and grabbed the book. Opening it to a page in the back he claimed, "Hey mom? I've got your yearbook from that Academy you taught on back in the ice age....let's flip through it, shall we?"

He held it up. "Is this you with the keg and 'party-naked' T-shirt?"

Ryoko's head snapped around. "Heh, give me that!" Ryoko snatched the book from her son and tried hiding it, unfortunately, Washu cleared her throat and held her hand out.

Ryoko sighed and handed the book over as Washu studied the picture. "I see that you did more than just teach your students, Ryoko..."

"Shut-UP!" Ryoko retorted as she finished her dinner. "I was only trying to institute a feeling other than fear into my students, thank YOU."

Washu nodded. "Well...you obviously did a good job of it."

Ryoko growled at her mother's remark and continued eating her dinner. "God forbid what we'd find in the yearbooks from your days of teaching at the Academy."

Washu gulped nervously and handed her daughter the book back. "Yes...well, all in good nature." She quietly finished her meal as everyone stifled their laughter.

As Ryoko was washing her sushi down with some tea, the phone in the living room rang. "I'll get it!" Ryushi cried before anyone could stop him. The young boy grabbed the receiver and said, "Hello! Jurai residence...can I help you?"

The voice on the other end of the line was soft and soothing. "May I speak to your mother, please?" The woman kindly asked.

Ryushi's eye twitched. "Heck, you don't need **my** permission! Be my guest!" He hung the phone up and sighed, "What a weirdo."

The phone rang again and this time Ryoko wrestled the receiver from her son's grasp. Nearly out of breath she asked, "Hello?"

On the other end of the line the same woman shouted with surprise. "RYOKO?! Is that YOU?!"

Ryoko scratched her head. "Yes...this is Ryoko. How may I help you?"

"Oh...you never will change, demon." The woman chimed.

Ryoko smiled. "Ayeka? Well, mine ears doth deceive me....How have you been? Where are you? Why in the hell haven't you called before now?"

There was a soft chuckle. "Unlike a certain person, some of us, actually have a busy life. Queens can't go around skipping important meetings with delegates and the like, Ryoko." 

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Save the lecture for someone who really needs it. So, what reason do you have for calling now after so long?"

She heard a long sigh from the other end of the phone. Ayeka soon spoke up. "Ryoko..." Her voice was soft and strangely calm. "There has been...um, some trouble on Jurai. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I need Yosho to come as soon as he can."

Ryoko was dumbfounded. For six years Ayeka had hidden under Jurai's government, never calling or visiting. And now after so long, she had contacted them...And for what? For help. Ryoko's brow puckered. 'Just like her. Never here when needed, but she'll be damned to ask for our help ou-'

Her thoughts were broken as she heard, "Ryoko? Are you still there? Hello?"

Sighing, Ryoko closed her eyes. "I'm still here."

"I thought maybe I had lost connection with you. Are you alright?" Ayeka's voice seemed distant and full of static over the line.

'Damn her.' Ryoko mentally cursed. Only one word could to her mind as heard Ayeka's rhythmic breathing in her ear. "Why?"

"Ryoko....I know it's sudden, but please, you have to understand. I wouldn't have called you if it wer..."

"NO!" Ryoko told her harshly. "You NEVER call! You're always to busy with this or with that to even care about the family you have here on Earth! And when you finally do give us a ring...it's because little sister has dug a hole so deep her ass can't get out, now she needs big brother's help!"

"Ryoko.." Ayeka tried.

"No. You can't do this to me, Ayeka. To us. I won't let you. I'm tired of trying to get a connection between us, but every time you push me away. This isn't going to cut it....either we're family or we're not. Don't come calling for us just because you're in trouble. Families don't work that way!"

Ayeka sighed. "Ryoko...I'm sorry. But this is very important. Don't turn your back on me...if you do, you're turning your back on Yosho. Don't forget, Jurai is his birth home...you can't keep in from it. You can take him out of Jurai, but you won't ever take Jurai out of him."

Ryoko bit her lower lip. "Fighting with you is pointless Ayeka. Fine. You win this round....but mark my words....the next time you come crawling to us for help....I won't be so quick to give in." She lowered the phone to the table and headed back to the kitchen.

Sitting down heavily she said, "Phone's for you, Yosho." Her face was sunken in and her eyes dull. Yosho studied her and the rose to his feet. Ryoko just stared at her full plate as Yosho answered the call in the living room.

Washu wrinkled her nose. 'Ryoko...something troubles you...what is it?'

Ryoko sighed mentally. 'That damned princess. Why does she always have to ruin things for me...?'

The scientist tilted her head slightly and cast a long look at her daughter. 'Whatever do you mean?'

Shaking her head, Ryoko replied, 'Nothing. I don't really want to talk it about.' She set her chopsticks down and listened for the returned footsteps of her husband. Yosho shuffled into the kitchen and took his seat. His own face expression matching Ryoko's.

He turned his deep amethyst eyes to his wife and frowned. She knew what he was thinking just by watching him. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and gave a single nod to his silent questioning. Pushing herself up, she excused herself from the table and quickly fled from the house.

~*~*~

Yosho sat in his chair with a book in hand. He peeked over his glasses at the grandfather clock on the far side of the room. '1:15....Ryoko should have been back an hour ago. She's never out past midnight. Wonder if I should go look for her.' He thought demurely.

He set his book aside and slowly rose to his feet when he heard the unmistakable 'swish' of Ryoko's teleportation. She appeared in front of him soaking wet and shivering.

Her cyan hair was matted down in a drenched style, her white tank top clung to her body as her tan shorts hung loosely around her hips, her mascara was running down her pale face and her teeth were barely chattering as she hugged herself trying to keep warm.

"Ryoko!" Yosho chided as he wrapped an afghan blanket around her shoulders. He rubbed her arms trying to warm them up as he ushered her upstairs to their room. Once she had changed into some dry clothes, her tucked her into bed and sat down beside her.

Stroking a wisp of damp hair from her eyes he asked, "Are you terribly upset, love?"

She drew the blanket up over face as she sneezed a couple of times. After a few moments of silence she whispered, "It's not fair, Yosho. Why is that she won't have anything to do with us? But when she needs you to bail her out of trouble, you go running back to her. As if it's going to change anything!"

Yosho frowned, his tan skin wrinkling in confusion. "Ryoko...you know that that is not true. She's family...and families help one another out when needed. I can't just forsake my own sister, not when she's desperately in need of my help. You do understand...? Don't you?"

Glaring at him through semi-shut eyes she rasped out, "Oh sure. Forget the ones who are really important to you!" She sat up then. "Yosho...I am your wife. And those two innocent children down the hall are your kids! Don't hand me all this shit about family...I know about family...."

He tried running a hand through her damp hair, but she pulled away. "Don't do this to me. Please, Yosho. Every time little Ayeka needs something she comes crawling back to you. Don't you see what she's doing? She's trying to tear us apart...I can feel it. I know that's what she's doing."

Yosho sighed. "Ryoko, that's not it at all and you know it. So I may not have taken the throne, it doesn't mean that I can turn my back on my people. My father refuses to help her this time....who else was she going to turn too? The Galaxy police? The GSFA? Jurai's government?"

Ryoko crossed her arms. "Frankly...I don't care who she calls for help. I'm tired of you always running back to her like some puppy on a chain. She's not your master...she doesn't own you and you don't owe her shit, Yosho. You're missing who your real family is, and I don't like it one bit."

"Please understand, Re. Neither I nor she are doing this to make you feel this way. Jurai is my birth home, Ayeka is my sister...we're bonded by blood, and I can't just leave out to dry." Yosho started.

Ryoko cut him off. "Earth is your home now. I am your wife and we're bonded by love. I know they say blood is thicker than water, but dammit Yosho, our love is just as thick. Can't you see what's happening? This is the third time since she's taken the throne that she's called you for help."

"But it has been 6 years since she last asked, Ryoko. I think that is pretty good, don't you?" Yosho questioned back with a firm tone. He slid his narrow eyes to her to see that she was grumbling under her breath while staring at he ceiling. He had a point and she knew it.

"Besides, you agreed." He added lightly.

Ryoko's golden eyes trained on him. With a final 'hmph' she threw herself back and yanked the covers up to her shoulders as she laid down. "So what if I did? It doesn't mean that I'm going to help little snob Queens who think their rank is more important than her family." She retorted dryly.

Sighing with defeat and victory, Yosho clambered over her and slid under the covers. He turned the bedside lamp off and laid back. Hoping to rid the air of hostility, he turned over and hugged his wife. Ryoko stiffened in his arms and pulled away from him. Yosho just frowned.

Instead of pushing the argument any further, he whispered into her ear. "Goodnight Ryoko. I love you."

Ryoko wrinkled her nose and sighed. Adverting her gaze from him she replied, "I love you too..." With that she turned her back to him and snuggled under the covers.

Yosho's amethyst eyes watched her for a while before drooping with heavy lids. He draped an arm over her as he slipped off into sleep, his mind on the startling events that had transpired.

_________________________________________________________

To Be Continued..... Mwuhahahahhhaa (hmmm, sorry -_-)

Extra Notes: Kay.... So there it was.... Act One of Part Two. Whad'ya think? Gotcha wondering yet? I'd certainly hope not! The best episodes probably won't start until Chapter Three.... Then things start getting choppy for our heroes. *evil laughter*

I know Ayeka may seem out of place, but come on people, you saw how she was in the OAV, right? Clingy, rude and downright.... Princessly. I must say that I'm not that big of an Ayeka fan.... As you can probably tell. But for the sake of her reputation, I won't unleash anything terrible upon the PrincASS! So please.... Be easy with the flames. (Hasn't your mother ever told you not to play with fire?!?!)

If anything else seems out of place, I apologize. I do hope that this has sparked an interest that will keep you coming back for more. ^_^ 

Please read and review.... If you have any suggestions, I'm free for the telling. Just drop me a line or post a review. Thanks so much!

~Dragon Demon

P.s. Thanks to Tail-Luver, Tasty-Ham-Sandwich-Girl, PearlWind and Onyx Frost for giving me the extra kicks in the butt to finish this!


	2. Fighting Departure

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. Never did, mind you! I don't get any profit or fame from my demented fantasies! So, please keep it real and don't sue me. Thanks!**

A/N: Okay… First off I wanna give credit to the creator of 'Calvin and Hobbes' for a few of his skits, along with Mel Brooks who so humorously directed many good movies.

Second…. Thanks to all the readers out there who have reviewed so far. It makes the writing worthwhile.

Third…. There may be a time lapse between Chapters 2 and 3. Forgive me…. I have yet to start on the third chapter for this series, so hopefully with a little time and concentration, I can diligently begin it.

Thanks for the time you've spared reading my stuff…. 

~Dragon Demon

**Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings**

**    Chapter Two**

**~ Fighting Departure ~**

*********************************************************

Yosho awoke with the sun beaming into his eyes forcing them open. Cracking an eye at a time, he sat up and looked around. Shadows played across the floor as the white curtains flapped in the breeze of the opened windows. 

Tilting his head, he glanced at the spot beside him. The sheets were a tangled mass that had been thrown back, the comforter hung limply over the edge of the bed and the pillow still had an indention in its fabric. 

'Ryoko must be getting breakfast ready.' He thought as he studied the empty bedside where his wife slept. 'Hope she still isn't mad at me for last night.' 

Pushing the covers back, he headed for the shower. Minutes later he re-emerged clad only in a towel. His violet hair clung to his bare back as tiny droplets of water dripped from his chin. Stretching his arms out he yawned. Upon doing so, his towel slipped from around his waist and fell to the floor.

"Oh my...L..Lo...Lord Yosho!"

Yosho's face suddenly paled as he snatched up the towel and turned towards the door. There stood a scarlet faced Kiyone, her cerulean eyes wide with shock.

"Eeeeeek!" The officer shrieked as she turned around quickly trying to advert her gaze.

Yosho did his best to cover himself up as the stuttering officer did her best to keep her eyes off of him. Finally Yosho spoke up. "Kiyone! What the HELL are YOU doing in HERE?!"

The officer hung her head. "Sorry, sorry...Lord Yosho. Umm... Ryoko sent me up to tell you that it was breakfast time. I had no idea that you were, ummm... Uh, that is... You see I didn't know you were uh, aw... showering. I'm terribly sorry.... If you'll excuse me." 

Kiyone made a mad dash for the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her. Yosho stared at the now closed door. Sighing, he dressed and headed downstairs so he wasn't keeping the others waiting. Upon his arrival, he saw Kiyone quickly look away, crimson coloring rising to her cheeks.

Yosho sat down heavily next to his wife and hung his head. "Smells good, Re. Shall we?"

Ryoko stifled a giggle as she saw Kiyone pick up her chopsticks and stare at them with an almost immediate reaction of turning her dull eyes to Yosho. Once again her face turned a deep red as she gulped and set the chopsticks down. Taking a deep breath, she picked a sausage up with her fingers.

Ryoko couldn't hold it in anymore as she clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny, Re?" Yosho asked with a bemused tone.

Ryoko wiped a tear from her face. "N..nothing. Just Kiyone's face."

At the mention of her name, Kiyone looked up and then instantly turned her gaze elsewhere. Crossing her arms she mumbled, "I have no idea of what you're talking about Ryoko."

Smirking widely, Ryoko grabbed Yosho's hand and held it up in Kiyone's direction. With a smug grin she chimed, "Hey- Kiyone? Did you get a good look at the size of his hand?"

Kiyone's face turned into a sheer shade of scarlet blush at the question. Washu who was sipping at her tea, allowed her jaw to drop causing the hot tea to spill into her lap. She jumped up with a howl as the liquid soaked her shorts. Yosho stared in horror at his wife's inquiring tease.

Meiru and Ryushi just sat there dumbfounded at their family's behavior.

~*~*~

Ryoko wiped the dishrag across the counter as she sighed. The kitchen window allowed a warm spring breeze to blow through the house as she finished cleaning the kitchen. She tucked the towel back through the cabinet handles and stared out the window.

Narrowing her eyes, she remembered the little dispute that had ensued between her and Yosho the night before. She knew that she couldn't win this little case no matter how much she argued.

Yosho was going back to Jurai.

Though temporary, Ryoko was tired of the little games Ayeka was playing. For years the princess had ribbed Tenchi into accepting the throne.... But as fate would have it, Ayeka couldn't even handle being Empress of her own planet. And she was constantly calling Yosho for help.

It struck every nerve in Ryoko's body to see her sister-in-law pull these little tricks just to get Yosho back on Jurai. Though six years had passed since Ayeka last called for help, it still unnerved Ryoko with every fiber of hate she had. 

And it took every ounce of will power to keep her from blowing up the prissy princess' empire.

How she hated Jurai.... And more so how she hated that Ayeka.

Ryoko clenched a fist at the thought of her 'not so charming' sister-in-law. A little fissure of energy crackled and danced on her fingertips as she sifted through her mind to find clearer thoughts. As she was about to release the tiny energy bolt through the window, she heard a tiny voice call to her.

"Mom?"

Ryoko spun around, all traces of her anger and hatred gone. Her eyes softened as she saw her daughter standing in the doorway with a vase of wild flowers. She took a deep breath and smiled. "What have you got there?"

The girl grinned and held them out to her mother. "Flowers. Grandma and I picked them for you."

Ryoko's face fell at the mention of the child's grandmother. 'So she didn't do this on her own...' She thought sadly as she accepted the vase.

'Of course she did.... I just showed her where to get them.'

Tiny locks of cyan hair sprung up as Ryoko's head leveled a gaze with the pink-haired scientist. A tiny smile crept to Ryoko's lips. 'And this wasn't your idea?' She asked mentally.

Washu smirked and pushed herself off the wall. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and shook her head no. "Nope. All Meiru's doing. Isn't that right?"

Meiru nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I got them all by myself, mom."

"Well, thank you honey. They're beautiful. How 'bout we put them on the table as a center piece. Okay?" Ryoko asked her daughter sweetly. The girl nodded again and took the vase to the table.

Ryoko cut her golden eyes over to Washu. "Thanks for going with her. Unlike her brother, she knows she's not suppose to go off alone."

Washu tossed the apple up playfully only to have it come down into her hand. As she tossed it up again, she replied, "No problem. I needed to get out of the lab any-" She suddenly stopped and drew her hand in to her chest causing the apple to splatter against the floor.

Ryoko turned to see bits and pieces of apple lying on the clean tile. Her eyes quickly skimmed the room until they landed on Washu's face. "Mom? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Washu quickly nodded and sighed. "Fine. Damn hiccups. Hate it when you try to breath and the hiccup thinks it's got the right of way." She looked down. "Gee... Sorry about the floor, Ryoko. Uh.... Where's the mop and I'll get it cle-"

"It's okay. You go rest." Ryoko stated instead. "I'm sure you're tired from your flower hunting. I'll take care of the floor, you go.... Do something else."

"Are you sure?" Washu asked. "Because I can..."

Ryoko smirked. "Positive. Why don't you go check on Ryu. He's upstairs taking a nap. I hope. But he's been awfully quiet for the past hour...."

"And that's something to be worried about." Washu finished for her. The scientist was well capable of knowing the trouble her grandson could get into. After all.... He did take after his mother. She turned and headed up the stairs as Ryoko fished the mop from the wash room.

"Mom? Is grandma okay?" Meiru asked with a twinge of fear.

Ryoko set the mop down and pondered the thought. "To an extent. Grandma was really sick back before you were born, but Uncle Traven made her all better. Sometimes she still hurts but she's fine. Just keep an eye on her, okay, Meiru?"

"Yes ma'am." The girl nodded. "Mom? Why did grandma get sick?"

Ryoko chewed on her bottom lip trying to forge her mind for an answer. "Well, grandma has a bad heart, sweetie. We don't know why it happened, it just did. Some things happen that can't be helped, and grandma getting sick was one of them. Understand now?"

Meiru still had a look of confusion on her face. "Yes. But why does it still bother her? If Uncle Traven helped her, then why does she still cry?"

"Hmmm?" Ryoko spun around. "What are you talking about, honey?"

Meiru twiddled her thumbs. "I... I snuck into grandma's lab one day to see if I could find Ryo-Ohki... But instead I found grandma. She was on her cushion and she was crying."

"Meriu, grandma could have been crying for many reasons. We don't kno-"

"No. It was her heart, mom. I know it was. She was hunched over like this." The little girl quickly leaned over and crossed her arms over her chest, her hands meeting together under her left collarbone. "And she was wheezing and crying. I wanted to ask her what was wrong.... But... But..."  
  


"You weren't supposed to be in there, were you?" Ryoko asked softly.

There was a nod of confirmation. "Yes ma'am. It worried me and I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to get into trouble for disobeying grandma the way I did. I'm sorry mom... I really am..." Meiru stated in a hushed whisper.

Ryoko hugged the girl. "It's alright. But I wish you would have come to me right then when you saw grandma crying. She could have been hurting. Sometimes, it's okay to break the rules set for you... Especially in a situation like that. Promise me from now on, if you see grandma crying, you'll...."

"Come straight to you." Meiru finished.

Ryoko rewarded her with a nod. "Exactly. Grandma won't tell us if she's in pain... She's too prideful and considerate for that. It's our job to make sure grandma is fine, okay?"

"Alright." Meiru acknowledged thoughtfully.

Ryoko stood up and ruffled her daughter's cyan hair. "Good girl." She turned back to the mop in the sink.

"Umm, want any help?"

Ryoko wrung out the mop. "I think I've got it under control. Why don't you see if your father needs any help, alright sweetie?"

"Kay." Meiru studied her mother for a split second before skipping outside to find her father.

Watching her daughter skip out of the room brought a grin to Ryoko's face. 'I can't believe that she's really mine.' She thought happily. At one point, Ryoko thought she'd never have kids, much less a daughter of her own. But all that changed 8 years ago....

Ryoko smirked. She hadn't been able to get out of the honeymoon night unscathed or much remain the same, that was for sure. 

She smiled and ran the mop across the floor picking up the failed applesauce created by Washu. As she rinsed the mop and ran it over the floor again, she heard the back screen door open and slam shut. Ryoko's eyes twitched. 'Ryu... So he wasn't upstairs taking a nap after all. Little sneak.'

She ignored the heavy footsteps and the giggling as she continued to mop. Finally she heard, "Give me some cookies, or I'll light the fuse and send us all to kingdom come!"

Ryoko turned then and stared at her son. In his right hand he held a long object with a tiny string hanging from the top end. Ryoko took it from him and scowled. "What did you do, stick a piece a string into a hotdog? For heaven's sake, don't waste food, Ryu. Give me that."

Ryu stared up at her. "So can I have some cookies?"

"No. Now go outside and play." Ryoko told him as she finished mopping.

Seconds later Washu came back downstairs and stuck her head into the kitchen. Ryoko held her hand up with the hotdog in it. "Don't say it. I found the little weasel."

Washu chuckled and headed for her lab. Ryoko put the mop away and threw the hotdog into the trash. 

"You know there are kids starving in China and you're throwing away a perfectly good hotdog."

"Shut-up. It had a piece of string in it." Ryoko grumbled as she turned to see her husband standing in the doorway. "And if you walk into this kitchen with those filthy shoes on, I'll personally mail your ass back to your parents."

Yosho kicked his shoes off and tread across the floor to the sink. He washed his hands and stared out the window. "The ship will be here this evening. You sure you haven't changed your mind?"

Ryoko stopped her task of putting away the dried dishes. "Yosho.... You know how I feel about this. But despite my hatred for Jurai.... I won't leave your side and you know that." She dropped her head. 

"I know, Re." Yosho murmured as he stared at her. "But why? Why do you hate Jurai so much?"

Ryoko sighed as she slid a plate onto the counter. "We've been through this before. I don't hate Jurai because the people hate me... But I hate Jurai because of my past. That was my home.... And I was turned against it. I can never forgive myself for what I did. I don't want to remember."

Yosho embraced her tightly. "But Jurai forgives you. You should too. That was so many years ago, Ryoko. Let it all go. It's in the past now. Just forget about it."

"I can't." Ryoko whispered. "I've tried, but I just can't seem to bring myself to let go." She paused. "That and Ayeka tries everything possible to get you to crawl back to Jurai. Admit it; she'll never get over what's between me and you. She may have Traven, but she still thinks you belong to her."

Yosho frowned. "Ryoko... You know that that's not true. Ayeka is just uncertain about some things."

"Uncertain my ass!" Ryoko replied with a firm tone. "She's trying to take you away from me... I just know she is." She hung her head. "Do you remember the first time she asked for you to come to Jurai because she needed help?"

Yosho took a deep breath and nodded. Ryoko went on. "And what did the problem turn out to be? Hmmm, do you remember that? And the second time? What was her problem then? Huh, you know that what I say is true. I was told the story of how she treated you when she found out about us."

"You would have.... Sooner or later." Yosho answered glumly. He looked back to the sink and remembered the previous problems Ayeka needed help with. One happened to be the decision making of whether or not to tear down an old building that was once a part of the palace.

It was something, needless to say, that Ayeka could have handled on her own.

He sighed. Her second problem had been a little bit ridiculous for the asking. It was a week before Startica and some trouble had brewed with the showing of a parade that year. Ayeka claimed that she wasn't sure what to do and that she needed Yosho to give her some advice. However, he had to go to Jurai.

And it was just for advice.... Turns out, that there was never a parade to begin with. But once Yosho had agreed to come, Ayeka quickly put out a bulletin that there would be a parade and that floats needed to be made.

Yosho remembered how pissed Ryoko had been when someone inside the palace let it slip on Ayeka's little scheme. She had nearly strangled Ayeka and had Yosho not been there to intervene, Ryoko most likely would have put Ayeka in her place.

Ryoko tossed the dish towel onto the counter. "I guess.... I guess I'll go get the kids things packed." With that, she left Yosho alone and headed up the stairs to the nursery.

~*~*~

"How much longer?"

Ryoko was seated on the couch reading a novel and trying her best to ignore the pleas from her son.

"Why do we have to wait?"

"When are we leaving?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Do we have to go?"

"Will there be any satellite to watch cartoons on?"

"Why DO I have to go?"

Ryoko finally slammed the book shut and stared at Ryushi. "Get up here and shut-up. You've asked enough questions and I'm not going to answer any of them. Now you might as well stop asking."

Ryushi gulped and sat beside his mother. He could tell that she on her last leg and that something was bothering her to no end, but it didn't stop him from being curious. He crossed his arms and stared over at a figure seated on the floor.

Meiru laid belly down reading a book of her own as she idly kicked her legs back and forth. She pushed a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear as she turned the page in her book. Something dropped beside her and she looked up. "What do you want?"

Ryushi shrugged. "Just wanted to show you something. But you have to guess what I have in my hands."

Meiru wrinkled her nose. "Is it disgusting?"

"Um... Well...."

"Is it some creepy, gooey thing that no one in his right mind would ever, ever want to look at?" Meiru asked knowingly.

"Uh... I suppose that depends on your point of view."

Meiru went back to her book. "Forget it, Ryu. I'm not guessing."

"You might as well. You're nine-tenths there."

"Go away, butt munch." Meiru chided as he looked away from him.

"Hey, hey.... Come on. There will be none of that tonight. Got it?" Ryoko scolded from the couch. She sighed heavily as she watched Ryu climbed back onto the couch. "And whatever you've got in your hands young man... Let it go, outside!"

The boy grumbled and headed for the front door. He deposited whatever he had held in his possession out the door and glanced back at his mother. He slipped outside and gazed at the setting sun as it cast shadows across the yard and lake.

A light breeze ruffled his black hair as it whispered through the trees leaving him in its wake. As if on cue, it picked up and blew with such force that Ryu had to hold onto the support beam holding up the porch awning. A loud thundering noise echoed through the clouds as the wind became fierce.

Ryu turned his golden eyes towards the sky to see a tiny black spec descending towards the house. His eyes opened in shock as he held on. The spec came closer, growing larger with every passing breeze. Ryu closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't get blown away from the wind.

He suddenly felt something wrap around him and hoist him off the ground. Ryu looked up to find himself in the arms of his mother as she watched the growing spec begin to take the form of a large Jurain ship. The ship soon landed in the front lawn and the wind died down.

"You okay?"

Ryu glanced up at the question and nodded. "What is that thing?"

Ryoko sighed. "That.... Is our ride."

~*~*~

Yosho handed the last suitcase to one of the crew members aboard the ship and turned to the Commander. His long white hair was tied back and his grey eyes held a certain kindness in their depths. "Lord Yosho... If you and the others are ready, we'll go ahead and begin our journey to Jurai."

Yosho nodded and looked back. Ryoko had Ryu in her arms while Washu had a firm grip on Meiru's hand. A large bird sat perched on her right shoulder, his head cocked in a curious way. Kiyone stood behind the scientist looking dumbfounded while Ryo-Ohki rested in her arms. 

Making sure they were all there, he counted off the others in his mind. 'Let's see... Nobuyuki is in town visiting Tenchi and Sasami... Who have no idea what's going on. That should wrap it up....' He thought uneasily.

They soon boarded the ship and were showed their quarters as Yosho was taken to the bridge.

Ryoko plopped down on the bed in her room and looked around. 'Why am I doing this? It goes against everything.' She told herself quietly. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the bed in spread eagle form and felt the ship begin its trek across space to Jurai's territory.

Washu and Kiyone were in a spare room doing some experiments involving orange Jell-o, light bulbs and a frog. 

Meiru was with a guard in the garden below the main deck enjoying the many flowers and fountains the ship had to offer...

And Yosho had Ryu on the bridge with him. 

Ryoko had time to herself and as much as she wished she could take a quick cat nap... She couldn't get her mind off to why Ayeka had called. Yosho hadn't told her of the trouble Jurai was having... She just expected it to be another of the Empress' ways to get Yosho to leave Earth.

How she despised Ayeka's little jokes of jealousy. She clenched a fist as she thought of the many ridiculous possibilities Ayeka could have schemed up this time.

Sure, it had been 6 years since the whiny Empress had even given a second thought to Yosho and the others, but that just proved all the more that Ayeka was up to something and it made Ryoko's blood boil with pure, undulated hatred.

'What could possibly be giving Ayeka trouble this time?' Ryoko asked herself through clenched teeth. It was a known fact that, if Ayeka could hold her own against Ryoko during a petty fight, that surely she could handle any trouble brewing within her kingdom, right?

As Ryoko rolled onto her side and curled her legs to her chest, she heard the familiar crackle of the PA speaker over the ships Comm. system only to hear the loud whining voice of her son ask, "Are we there yet?" Quickly followed by "I've gotta go to the bathroom!"

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Whew…. Kay…. So, how did it go? Whatcha think? Any suggestions? (No comment from the peanut gallery)

Alrighty then…. If I have no takers, let's begin. Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of this series. Things moving a little more smoothly? If there is still some confusion, have mercy on me and please tell me. Feel free to drop me a line or review.

Oh… Wait… I have some Thanks to hand out first. Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter one…. Diane Long, Ryoko Hakubi, Demoness Space Pirate and Tail-Luver. And would the person who reviewed as "A girl who doesn't know what to call herself," please let me know of a pen name or something so that I can thank you personally! Thanks!


	3. Bitter Return

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Thanks you so very much!

_______________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Hiya! Well, I'm back with another dose of Prophetic mumbling. There's not really much to say except 'Thanks to those who stuck by me on this.' (You know who you are!) And I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets a little deep and dark, but it will soon pan its own self out! So have fun! 

~DD

****

Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings

Chapter Three

~ Bitter Return ~

*Oh how weary, stale, flat and unprofitable

Seem to me all the uses of this world.*** Hamlet**

*********************************************************

.... Isolation....

.... Spite....

.... Bitterness....

.... Deception....

.... Malicious....

.... Jealousy....

.... Hatred....

....... Ayeka.......

All these thoughts ran through Ryoko's mental process as she stood across from the Empress in the courtyard outside the palace gates. Her golden eyes were dangerous slits as she stared at Ayeka who coldly glared back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ayeka demanded from her post.

Ryoko tilted her head. "What?! You ordered us here, you overgrown ogress. What the hell is up?"

The Empress covered her mouth and let out a laugh that could wake the dead. "Me? Call a piece of demon trash like you? Never. I would not stoop so low as to beg you to come here. Now leave before I have you arrested."

Ryoko growled at the woman. "Where are my husband and kids? What have you done with them?"

Ayeka looked dreadfully innocent. "Why... Whatever are you talking about? Stop playing games, Demon. You know very well that I haven't got them. No one does.... And it's all thanks to you. Why we let you live, I will never know. Now get out of my sight... You filthy murdering mongrel."

"Murdering? Just wait one damn minute. I was cleared of that. Besides, I had no control over what I did. It was all Kagato's fault. Why are you bringing that up again?! Can't you just let it all go?!" Ryoko shouted with anger.

The ex-pirate knew Ayeka was well aware of the facts. That Ryoko had been controlled by Kagato. That she had been forgiven for her acts. That she had been cleared of her crimes. That SHE HAD been given a pardon by Emperor Azusa himself before he stepped off the throne. 

So why was Ayeka bringing it up now after so long?

Ayeka frowned. "Perhaps demon... But that was 10 years ago. What you have done was uncalled for and frankly, it was downright cruel and heartless. How dare you say that it wasn't your fault! You were the one who committed the murders. Not Kagato!"

Ryoko clenched her fists together. "I'll ask you one more time.... Where are my husband and kids."

"Why are you playing dumb, pirate. You know as well as I do that they're all dead."

"WHAT?!" Ryoko's head snapped up quickly as she leveled angered eyes on the Empress. "What's your game, Ayeka? My family is not dead. Now I demand that you tell me where they are before I start forcing it out of you."

Ayeka took a deep breath. "I'm telling the truth, Ryoko. How could you do something so heinous and then claim stupid and forgetful?! How could you be so cold and callous towards your own family?! HOW?! They're all DEAD! D.... E.... A.... D! DEAD! And you know why?!"

The Empress stopped there and shook her head in disgust. "Because you killed them." She finished in a dangerous whisper.

Ryoko's eyes widened with shock. "What?" She asked with confusion. "How can that be? They were all here. All of them. They were with me on the.... On the ship that you sent to pick us up! You lying murderous bitch! You killed them... It was your ship! You did IT!"

Ayeka looked as confused as Ryoko. "Have you been so blind to remember what you did? The way you murdered Lord Yosho while he slept?! And what of your children? Drowning them.... Because you claimed they were evil! What was your excuse Ryoko? There was no Kagato this time."

The cyan haired woman sunk to her knees as images flooded her mind. Images and memories of taking a knife to Yosho's throat. Images of laughing while she watched her daughter and son kicking and struggling for air as she held their heads under the water of the bathtub.

Ryoko clutched the sides of her head and started mumbling to herself. "No. They're all lies. None of them are dead. It's all a lie."

"Is it?" Ayeka asked cautiously. "Are the murders of Kiyone, Tenchi and Sasami all lies too? Was the death of Nobuyuki accidental or intentional? You tell me Ryoko. What were they?"

"No." Ryoko replied still shaking her head. "It's not real. This is just another nightmare. It's.... It's.... It can't be."

"Oh but it is, little one. It is."

This time a new voice wafted into Ryoko's mind as Ayeka's image slowly shimmered appearing another figure behind her. Without a moments notice, the figure behind the Empress quickly ran the woman through with an energy sword. Ayeka clasped her midsection as the sword revealed itself in her front.

The Empress looked down as blood trickled from her mouth. Uttering a gasp, she sunk to her knees as blood covered her once clean hands. In a silent scream, Ayeka slumped forward, her mouth frozen in an O of horror as her amethyst eyes stared lifelessly at the sky.

Ryoko choked back her sobs as she fought the urge to keep from throwing up at the scene. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she watched the figure kick Ayeka's body out of his way. His sword disappeared as he drew nearer to Ryoko, a malicious grin on his lips.

"Well now... My feisty little angel." The figure spoke softly defining a masculine voice with a tint of a high strung chord in his tone. His eyes were a bone chilling black. Roots of a once vibrant hair color now held a deathly looking gray hue as his ashen skin looked of melted metal.

Ryoko sized him up and down in fear as she quivered on her knees. For some reason, this man was a man to be feared. He was not someone she recognized, but she felt a power that made her power look like a simple static charge. 

And it was this power that had manifested a twinge of fear deep in the recesses of Ryoko's mind.

The man sneered down at her in disgust. "And to think.... You were once a worthy and powerful warrior. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He crouched beside her.

She pulled away as his breath hit her causing her to gag. Something white crawled onto his neck, it's thick body leaving a trail of clear slime. Ryoko shuddered as he said, "I have a present though that may cheer you up." His breath smelled of dirt and decay as he spoke close to her face. 

He stood up and chuckled. "But... Not for long." He snapped his fingers and in an instant a bright light flared before her eyes; it quickly vanishing just as fast as it had appeared.

Ryoko gasped in horror at what greeted her. Replacing the light was a limp body hovering in the air next to the figure. The body wore a tattered and stained bodysuit the color of blood, the tight fit showing off the curves of a female person.

Her long bangs hung damply in her face. Her eyes were closed, her breath was ragged and her lips were two thin lines of pale white. Her skin was just as ashen as the man's as many deep purple and blue marks marred her form while small droplets of dried blood had encrusted on her face and neck.

Feeling her eyes water, Ryoko lurched forward and allowed convulsions to rack her frail body as she felt acid rise in her throat. Heaving and coughing, she emptied her stomach as her fingers dug into the dry soil underneath her. 

'How? How was he able to defeat her? It's just not possible.' Ryoko thought over and over again as the image of the broken woman filtered in her mind. She finally brought her head up, the taste of bile still lingering on her tongue. "What have you done to her?!" 

The man chuckled again; more slowly this time. "Only finishing what I had set out to do. She was weak.... And therefore.... Made a much better target for my revenge."

"You BASTARD!" Ryoko screamed through her parched lips and throat.

He grinned with malice. "I guess that, that would be your opinion, one in which I clearly did not ask for. But since you seem to be adamant on calling names and placing blame.... Why not go all the way, hmmm? All the deaths of your loved ones are on your hands... What's one more to the total?"

He raised the woman in his grasp into the air while his free hand formed an energy blade. "What's the most fun, slow and agonizing death anyone can ever perform with an energy blade....? Oh yes... How silly of me to forget. Perhaps I should refresh your memory as well."

He aimed the blade at the prone woman's arms. Laughing with an insanity Ryoko had never before seen, the man brought the sword down upon the woman's wrists slicing them clear to the bone. The once comatose woman's eyes fluttered in pain as she became alert and awake. Her dull green eyes bore into Ryoko's as she sent a silent plea to her. Her lips formed a voiceless word as she mouthed, "Release me."

Ryoko stared, terrified by what was happening. The man saw that his victim was conscious and once again brought his sword down into her chest. The blade made a sickening pop as it struck flesh, ribs and a lung on its detour through her body.

The woman screamed in pain this time, her shrill cry making Ryoko cringe and cover her ears. Tears slid down Ryoko's face as well as the woman's, except hers were in despair. The woman was in pain and once again she silently asked Ryoko to release her from her torture.

Clutching her head tightly, Ryoko forced herself to look away from the woman's agonizing stares and pleas of release. Finally she heard a familiar voice, one that once held love and compassion when spoken with.

The woman's green eyes dimmed as her life faded quickly. Something flickered in their dimness, something to which apparently only Ryoko saw for the man paid no attention. Ryoko watched as the flicker passed from the woman and into the small red gem on her left wrist.

Gasping for air, Ryoko's hands hit the ground with a hard force. Bringing her glassy golden eyes up, she saw the man toss the now lifeless woman's body behind him. He brushed his hands together as if trying to clean them of the murder he had just committed in cold blood.

His black irises made Ryoko's skin crawl and as he slowly began to fade away, she could hear his laugh on the winds as he daunted, "Seems that Washu's heart will be the downfall of her yet."

~*~*~

Ryoko woke up screaming, the sweat pouring down her chin soaking the neck of her shirt. Hiding her face in her hands, she hoped against hope that no one had heard her shouts of terror.

As if proving her wrong, the door swung open as Yosho rushed to the bedside, the worry etched in his kind eyes. "Ryoko. What is it? What's the matter?" He hurriedly pulled her into his arms as she latched onto his neck crying into his chest.

"It was horrible...." She whispered after some moments of silence. "It was so real... So horribly real.... Yosho...."

Yosho ran a hand through her hair. "Shhh. It's okay. You're safe now."

"But I am never safe inside my dreams. It's been so long since I've had a dream like this... I was standing outside the palace arguing with Ayeka one minute and the next, I was watching some shadowed figure murder in cold blood. You were all dead... There wasn't anyone alive.... It was..."

Sighing heavily, Yosho rubbed her back and whispered soothingly, "You're on the ship now, Ryoko. Nothing or no one is going to hurt you, I promise. We're all alive.... As are you. It's okay. There is nothing to worry about."

After some consoling and a few words of encouragement, Ryoko finally settled down into the pillow of the bed and stared at the ship's ceiling. She absently twirled a strand of the blanket covering her as Yosho sat in a nearby chair reading.

'It was so real.... And I know it wasn't just a dream caused by stress, lack of sleep or a horror movie. So why did it occur? Could it have been a warning of some kind?' She wondered as she scrutinized the dream closely in her mind.

Hours ticked by and Ryoko never did fall back asleep as she laid in the same position she had lied down in to begin with. Her mind was blank except of the dream as she continued to stare like some hollow shell at the ceiling above her.

Yosho had long since drifted off, the book lying bent and discarded on the floor. His steady breathing filled the room but all Ryoko could hear were the silent pleas of the woman asking to be released.

'What was she asking of me? Why me? How could I have possibly helped her when I couldn't even hold my own at the mere sight of blood? What does this have to do with us?' She asked herself as she felt her eyelids become lead-lids.

As her mind was going into overtime on trying to discover the truth and the message behind her dream, Ryoko slowly began to let sleep claim her. Within seconds, her eyelids had closed and her breathing had resumed its natural rhythm that beat in synch with her heart.

She seemed to have fallen into a void once she had nodded off, but she didn't remember the trip there. She desperately looked for a way out, for this was one place she had no desire to be. To her.... It was too soon. She searched for a weak point to the void as she felt herself becoming lost in it.

Screaming out Yosho's name only to find that she no longer had her voice, Ryoko panicked. She collapsed to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth trying to shove the images from her dream into the farthest reaches of her mind.

Just as she felt that all hope of pushing the memories away had been lost, she heard a soft voice calling out to her begging her to return to her world.

"Ryoko."

Quickly examining the void, she saw a faint light appear just in front of her.

"Ryoko."

Standing up, she carefully shuffled towards the rift of light only to see a fuzzy outline of a person beckoning to her. 

"Ryoko."

Cautious as a mouse, she stuck her hand into the rift and felt herself being pulled downward through a blinding white light. Ryoko saw her body on the bed as Yosho leaned over her gently shaking her shoulders while calling out her name.

"Ryoko? Come on wake up.... Wake up."

Shielding her eyes, Ryoko felt herself turn around as she was sucked into the image of her body. She visibly jerked as her soul re-entered her form and she quickly gasped for a breath of air. Her eyes fluttered open to see the worried face of her husband staring at her.

He embraced her tightly and whispered, "Oh thank God."

She hugged him back to the best of her ability and tried her best not to cry. She felt Yosho push back as he stared angrily into her golden eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared the hell out of me. You know I hate it when you do that.... I should have Washu put a lock on you for that."

Ryoko couldn't help but smile. It had dawned on her during her lecture, that she hadn't left her body because she was dying, but more because she was searching for answers. Just as Washu was able to lose her self in her mind while doing a little soul searching, so was Ryoko.

And her dream must have troubled her greatly for she had never realized what she was doing. Completely oblivious to her actions, Ryoko had let herself slip into the deepest parts of mind. The parts that her past under Kagato was kept locked up, the parts where all her dark memories were kept hidden.

She was trying to lock away the images into that region of her mind, but had no idea she was putting forth an effort to the task.

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"And I'm sorry for not realizing that this dream affected you so much that you would have let yourself slip like that. Especially since all the other times you do that, you have to have Washu help you. You can't do it on your own, Re. You can get lost in there and eventually die." Yosho reprimanded.

Ryoko sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't realize I had done it until it was over with. But I'm fine... See? I'm here and alive and well. Nothing to worry about.... Besides, you always did worry too much." She planted a kiss on his cheek and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"So.... What did you want?" She asked sincerely.

He tilted his head which rewarded him with a soft chuckle. "What do you mean, what did I want?" He questioned with puzzlement.

Eyeing him closely, Ryoko pointed an index finger in the air. "Well.... You obviously wanted _something_, but given the current situation and how thin the walls are, I'd have to say.... You're just gonna have to wait."

Yosho blushed. "Ryoko. That's not what was on my mind at all. Don't you ever think about something other than sex?"

Ryoko licked her lips. "O'.... Course.... Sake, gummy-bears, warm baths, luxurious massages and of course my favorite.... My chest." She smiled at him with a look of victory as she pointed to her so called favorite attribute.

Yosho blushed even harder and it took every ounce of will power he had to not kiss her or get a nosebleed, one. Instead he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Be serious, Ryoko."

His wife gave him a look that could wilt flowers and he quickly cleared his throat. "Ah, yes well.... Any way. I was just going to tell you that we're docking. See? Nothing intimate on my mind at all." Yosho pointed out.

Giggling, Ryoko pointed to him. "That's not what your nose says." 

Yosho deftly lifted a hand and brushed it across his nose to find a spot of blood. "Oh man." He mumbled as he grabbed a tissue.

Ryoko giggled harder until she was all out laughing with hysteria at her husband. She rose to her feet and tried calming herself down. Looking back at her husband, she hid a swell of laughter as he had plugged his nose up with tiny bunches of tissue shoved into each nostril.

She turned around to keep from laughing and asked seriously, "Where are Thing 1 and Thing 2 hiding?"

A smile crept to Yosho's face at the pet names of their children. "With Washu and Kiyone on the bridge. We're all waiting for you."

Giving a curt nod, Ryoko phased from the room leaving Yosho alone. The former prince brushed a hand under his nose swiping away the tissue. He threw the faint red paper away and followed his wife out to the bridge where the others stood waiting and chatting.

A young guard saluted him as he walked by. "Good Evening, Lord Yosho."

"Evening."

Yosho stopped behind the group as all eyes turned to him. Ryoko stared at him with coloring rising in her cheeks and giggles threatening to erupt as Kiyone and Washu burst into laughter at the sight. Two small children had stopped running around the Commander of the ship who was also staring.

Finally Ryu walked calmly up to his father and nonchalantly announced, "Daddy... You have a white booger hanging from your nose."

Yosho turned scarlet as he fished a missed piece of tissue from his nose. Quickly recomposing himself, he asked, "How goes the docking, Commander Nida?"

Taking a deep breath, Nida nodded. "Very well, M' Lord. We have successfully docked and are awaiting confirmation from HQ for lock down."

"Very well. Carry on." Yosho exclaimed with a wave of his hand.

Nida turned back to the controls and entered a few codes until a screen before him appeared and turned dark blue. Kiyone appeared beside him and took in all the controls with awe.

"Wow. You sure have a lot of controls to memorize." She breathed.

The Commander cut a quick gaze to her and then looked away. "Yes... Well, its standard in any Jurain starship Miss."

"Yeah, I bet." Kiyone smirked. "Even my Yugami didn't have these many controls. And some I don't even recognize." She skimmed the panel until her cerulean eyes came to fall on a particular one. "But this one I do recognize. Landing gear.... Didn't think ships of today would still use Landing Gear."

She carefully ran a smooth finger over the button. As she did, the button turned a vibrant white and then blue. Suddenly she heard, "No... You nincompoop, don't TOUCH THAT.... ITS THE ENGAGE SWITCH FOR....-"

He was cut off as the ship lurched forward. Nida hit the control screen headfirst as Kiyone fell to her knees. Ryoko managed to keep steady feet as she hovered in the air with Ryu and Meiru in her grasp. Washu stumbled into a wall striking something hard that left a purple welt on her arm.

And poor Yosho was tossed backwards onto his backside as he skid into a nearby control panel.

Nida stood up and finished his sentence. "The main engine thruster."

Kiyone made a nervous chuckled as she dusted herself off. "Whoops. Sorry. Same button... Two different functions."

"Yes. Two different functions. This is a Jurain starship.... Not some wannabe Royal Galaxy Cruiser that turns out to be a hunk of junk!" Nida chided as he reset the controls and contacted HQ.

Kiyone fumed. "Yeah, well.... It looks just like the same button and I was only trying to help. You over egotistical pain in the ass."

Nida stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Madam.... How any person in this universe can stand to be around you, I pity them. And I despise any Corporation that would hire you under presumptions of being a good influence to their culture."

"What are you saying? That I don't deserve the chance to show morons like you up?!" Kiyone asked with incredibility.

The man smirked. "No indeed. My impliment is this. How anyone can think that a woman can do a man's job, is beyond me. You should be in the kitchen making biscuits and gravy! Along with those two!" He pointed behind him at Ryoko and Washu.

He entered a code and the hatch to the ship opened. Spinning full on his heels, started for the door.

From behind the group, Ryoko muttered, "Oh no he just didn't." She set her kids down and walked behind him. "You know, Nida. My mother has a great recipe for chauvinist pig."

Nida stopped and swung around. "Chauvinist?! I'll show you Chauvinist, woman. I don't think you should be here. I don't think Jurai should be run by a woman who is so weak! Let alone incompetent."

"Hey now... That's my sister you're talking about." Yosho argued jumping into the dispute.

Kiyone crossed her arms and cornered Nida. "Yeah. And our friend. You got something to say against the Empress of Jurai, swine?"

"I do." Ryoko snorted.

Nida backed off and walked to the loading bay. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. That Ayeka can't even tell a diplomat from a peasant if one came up and bit her on the ass!"

"Eww... Why you, I oughta pop you a good one time and see if you have those same feelings and thoughts." Yosho countered following him with Kiyone and Ryoko close behind.

Nida rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why we're having this little argument. It's futile and childish."

"Well you started it!" Kiyone protested. "If you hadn't said that woman were lowly creatures, none of this would have taken place."

"On the contrary." Nida corrected. He stopped halfway on the ramp that led into the docking bay on Jurai. "If YOU...." He pointed at Kiyone. "Hadn't of touched something when you weren't told to, then NONE of THIS...." He gestured to the damage done in the docking bay. "Would have happened!"

Kiyone turned red. "ME?!? I was only trying to help."

"Yeah. By turning us into pancakes." Ryoko grumbled.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ryoko glared at Kiyone. "It means that Mihoshi has apparently rubbed off on you."

Kiyone narrowed her eyes. "Yeah.... Well at least I don't think my sister in law is trying to steal my husband just because she's some royal bitch."

"Ayeka's not a bitch!" Yosho pointed out. "I thought we were all friends here."

That opened the flood gates as Nida, Kiyone and Ryoko all started arguing at the same time.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place."

"If Miss Touchy-Feely over here hadn't of pressed the switch...."

"Shut the hell up! I'm a damn good pilot and better than any man will ever be."

"That's no way to talk about family or friends. We're suppose to stick together."

"Yeah?" Ryoko asked. "Well BITE MY ASS AND SHU-

A loud shout cut off Ryoko's words. "QUIET! All of you."

The four would be adults turned to see Washu standing behind them, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and a frown on her lips. 

"You are all acting like a bunch of children. Now if we could please regain adulthood and civil composure.... I'd like to point out that one of our members has gone off exploring." Washu announced in a firm tone.

Ryoko didn't have to look to see who it was her mother was talking about. "Ahh..." She hung her head. "Dammit."

~*~*~

"NESUMI!"

"NESUMI! YOU PESKY CAT! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

~*~*~

Ryushi trudged along the sidewalk until he came to a fountain filled with beautiful white, black and gold fish. Clutching Loki close to his side, he peered over the edge of the fountain at the fish and swirling waters.

From the distance he heard a loud call. "NESUMI!"

Seconds later a little buff colored kitten raced across the yard. Ryu quickly captured the cat and held her in his arms as he scratched the kitten's chin. 

"Nesumi! There you ARE!"

A small girl soon appeared gasping for breath. Her large eyes were a violet-blue color as her shoulder length violet hair was pulled into a half ponytail. She smiled at Ryu and held her arms out for her kitten. Ryu handed the ball of tawny fluff to the girl and wrinkled his nose.

"Thank you." The girl replied.

Ryu smiled. "Don't mention it." He looked around. "You, uh... Live here?"

The girl chuckled. "Of course I do, silly. What about you?"

"No. We're here visiting."

The girl nodded. "I see. What is your name?"

"Ryushi."

Giggling, the girl replied, "Ryushi, huh? Cute name. I'm Aina." The girl shook Ryu's hand and looked back to the palace. "I live there with my mother and father."

"Wow. That place sure is big. You live alone with your parents?" Ryu questioned with awe.

"No. Many servants and guards live there. My grandfather and grandmothers live with us though." Aina told him matter of factly. "Would you like to go see it inside? We can go play in the playroom."

Ryu hesitated before answering. "Sure. Why not."

Aina nodded and led him away from the fountain with the kitten sitting on her shoulder.

  
~*~*~

"AINA! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK HERE!"

~*~*~

"RYU? THIS ISN'T FUNNY. YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GO OFF BY YOURSELF!" Ryoko shouted. Sighing she mumbled, "Boy is he gonna get it when I find him."

~*~*

Aina and Ryu walked along the path leading from the gardens to the palace, both chatting about their parents and where they live. At once they both heard,

"AINA!"

"RYU!"

Both children stopped at the shouts of their names. 

A young woman with long violet hair stood to their left, her amethyst eyes trained on someone standing across from her.

The other woman narrowed her golden eyes at the figure and growled, "Ayeka."

The first woman replied in the same manner. "Ryoko."

Taking a deep breath, Ryoko strode towards her son and picked him up. "Come on, Ryu. We're leaving."

"But mom-" Ryoko gave him a look and Ryu quickly quieted down.

"Wait! Where you going?!" Ayeka shouted as she stood beside Aina.

Ryoko looked at her sideways. Sneering, she walked off. Little did she know that Ayeka was following her. Ryoko soon saw Yosho, Kiyone and Washu standing waiting for her.

"YOSHO!"

Ryoko spun around as a purple blur shot past her and hugged the man. 

"Ayeka." Yosho hugged her in return and kissed her cheek. 

"Oh, brother! I'm so glad you came." Ayeka chirped. "And Kiyone. It's so good to see you." She hugged the woman. "And you too, Washu. I'm so glad to see you well and here." She hugged the scientist but got no hug in return.

Stepping back, Ayeka spotted Meiru. She scooped her up and spun her around. "And Meiru! My how you've grown! And looking more like your father every day."

Meiru blushed as she just hung there. She barely knew who this woman was, but she remembered her from past stories. She knew she was an aunt, and one who didn't visit so often.

"Daddy says I look more like mom than I do him." Meiru protested as she was set back down.

Ayeka chuckled. "And your father doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Can the sentimental values, Ayeka. Tell us what the hell you want so that we can go home." 

Ayeka spun around and grinned smugly. "And as always.... Its good to see you too, Demon."

"Cut the crap." Ryoko snorted. "What do you want?"

The Empress smiled. She walked past Ryoko and stood beside Aina. When she turned around, she frowned. "Perhaps, we should talk inside. Away from prying ears and eyes, hmmm?"

Ryoko didn't need to be a genius to figure out that what Ayeka had to say, couldn't be said in front of the kids. Sighing deeply, she nodded. "Fine."

Ayeka bowed humbly and then led her visitors to the palace. Her face was grim and pale as she readied herself to explain, just what kind of pickle Jurai had gotten itself into.

_________________________________________________________________  


To Be Continue….

A/N: Tadaima! Well, here's Chapter 3. Hope it got you sitting on the edge of your seat. Sorry it took a few days to post…. But I had a lot of things going on. But Chapter 4 is underway, and should be posted soon. So, please read and review and if you have any comments or suggestions, let me know!

~Dragon Demon


	4. Bad News Travels Fast

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Thanks you so very much!

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello my faithful readers…. How good it is too see you all again! As promised, here's Chapter 4 sponsoring a whole new twist on Bad News. Why bad news, you ask? Because has anyone ever known good news to travel at the speed of light? Didn't think so… Unless of course, you are the one spreading the good news.

So without further ado… On with Chapter Four- Bad News Travels Fast!

~DD

Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings

Chapter Four

~ Bad News Travels Fast ~

-There is nothing either good nor bad.... But thinking makes it so. -

*********************************************************

Ryoko chewed on her bottom lip as she sat staring at the sunset. Her face was covered in worry and her actions made it known. Sitting on a lonesome bench in the garden, her golden eyes darted across the scenery of Jurai.

She thought with every inkling that Ayeka's request was bogus, as were the others before this time. But in the end, she had been proven wrong. And something was very wrong with the outcome of Ayeka's news.

Ryoko felt like kicking herself. She should have known better. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It only made her feel guilty when the news had been broken.

Jurai was in trouble.... 

Closing her eyes, she thought of the meeting Ayeka had called the day they had arrived. Even in her sleep, Ryoko could feel the trouble of Jurai burning in her soul. And she couldn't help but feel that.... It was partly her fault.

Flashback

Ryoko seated herself at the far end of the table. As far from Ayeka as possible. Her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed. It was clear... She didn't want to be here. But for the sake of her husbands reassurance, she'd stay and listen to whatever crap Ayeka had to say.

Finally the Empress sat down and cast a weary gaze around the room at the occupants. Kiyone was leaning back in her chair, her arms behind her head as she patiently waited. Washu sat politely beside her, Talon perched on shoulder. And Yosho sat next to his sister, his eyes on his wife.

Ayeka cleared her throat. "The reason I called you here brother, was... We received an anonymous message just days ago threatening to bring down Jurai. Unless we hand over Tsunami... They will attack and with a force."

Yosho's face paled as Washu and Kiyone listened intently. Ryoko... Was just filtering out the Empress's words while her mind was on something other than Jurai's troubles.

"Does the message say who it's from?" Yosho wondered.

Ayeka frowned. "Unfortunately, no. I've had our best magistrates searching the system for whoever it is, but so far we've come up empty handed. I've contacted GP headquarters, and they too haven't found a lead. I'm afraid that this isn't going to be easy."

She handed something to Yosho who quietly read it and then passed it to Washu. Kiyone too read it and set it down.

"It could be an empty threat though." Washu pointed out.

Yosho sighed. "I doubt it." His eyes read over the warning again, this time his words voicing the threat.

'My Dear Empress...

The time has come for a renewal in the world. We the people of the past have passed judgment against you and yours. Starting with the coming of the new moon, if you do not hand Tsunami over to us, we will bring Jurai to its knees.

To see the great Empire grovel at out feet, will be a victory in itself. Mark our words... Jurai's downfall will be great, and we the victors shall begin a world anew.... We will be victorious....'

Yosho ended there. His ruby eyes blinked a few times as he set the paper down. He ran a hand across his face in agitation as he thought it over.

"Who would be stupid enough to declare war against Jurai?" Kiyone questioned with confusion.

There was a snort. "Obviously someone strong enough to have confidence in the destruction if this Empire." Ryoko sat up and grabbed the note and read it. Her eyes skimmed the paper and she frowned. "You have no leads, no clues or whereabouts of this place or its people."

She cut her gaze to the Empress. Allowing the paper to flutter to the table, she pushed herself out her chair and to her feet. Taking a deep breath she said, "And its time you fought back."

"What?!" Ayeka asked incredulously.

Ryoko leaned her hands against the table. "It is time you fought back. This is Jurai.... Legendary planet of strength and technology.... Surely you have the means of fighting back, do you not?"

Ayeka stuttered. "Y... yes... We do. But how can we fight something or someone who is not there? We know nothing of where this originated from, much less whose behind it. What do you expe-"

"Search and destroy." Ryoko cut her off. Her voice was low and dangerous. "Send out fleets, soldiers, whatever.... Do whatever you have to do to defeat them. Don't screw this up, Ayeka. We don't want to have to recover your entrails from the farthest reaches of space...." She paused there.

Ryoko tilted her head down. "And we don't want to have to finish your job because you couldn't handle it. This is your war.... Don't let it pass Jurai's territory... I'm warning you. If you do... You'll greatly regret the day you took the throne on your high horse." She stood to leave when someone stopped her.

"Ryoko." The voice was firm and displeased.

She looked back into the eyes of her husband. "Ayeka needs our help. So what is the meaning of your words?"

Calmly facing him and the others she stated, "Earth is my home. It's the place where my children were born and the place they will die as the grow old. Not before. If this threat makes it past Jurai, we'll be next on the destruction list. Whoever is up to this, is after renewal too. Don't you get it?"

"The renewal?" Kiyone repeated.

Nodding, Ryoko sighed, "Yes. The renewal. The renewal is similar to the Matsuri of the ancient Japanese cultures. Out with the old, in with the new. They, whoever they are, are planning their own universal Matsuri. Except... No good will come of it. If they reach Earth, we'll fight."

"And if they reach Jurai?" Yosho asked uneasily.

Ryoko stepped back. "Its not my problem."

Ayeka and the others gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Jurai is your planet, Ayeka. I have no jurisdiction over this dirtball. You protect your planet, I'll protect mine. I am a mother, Ayeka... I will not put their lives in danger as long as there is trouble here. If the trouble reaches us, I'll be damned if I don't at least die trying to fight it back. Do the same!"

Ayeka was furious. "You ungrateful wench. We're family....  


"Don't you start with the family crap." 

The Empress looked up into angry green eyes. "Miss. Washu.... You too?"

Washu shook her head and shuffled across the room to stand beside her daughter. Placing an hand on Ryoko's arm she spoke, "No. But I agree with Ryoko. Jurai is your planet. Earth is ours. We can't die trying to protect your planet... If we do, then there will be no one to protect Earth."

The violet haired woman hung her head. "Do you not understand the trouble we are in? I'm asking you for your help... As a friend and as family. Please."

"Ayeka.... For the longest time, you've ignored and shunned us. You have only called when you were in trouble and all the past times, they were tomfoolery. You needn't us then, so why should you need us now? You have better defenses than Earth.... And better chances at winning this." Ryoko added.

The Empress took a deep breath. "So then that is your final decision? You are just going to leave us out to dry...."

"No."

Ryoko's head shot up. "Yosho? Please don't tell me that you are agreeing to stay."

He nodded slowly, his eyes full of sadness.

"But why?"

"Because Re... Jurai is my home too. I would feel unworthy of the name Jurai should any harm befall it and I didn't at least put forth an effort to help save it. My father built up this Empire with his bare hands... He's done so much for it to just be brought down this way." Yosho pointed out.

Ryoko shook her head, her face covered in disbelief. "So that's it then? You're siding with her... Forget about your family, Yosho. Save your sister's Empire instead." She shouted.

Washu's head was lowered at her son-in-law's announcement. Her daughter was hurting inside.... And she knew the trouble brewing around the corner for her family, but she wouldn't go against Ryoko. Not this time... Not when she was right.

Tears were glazing the golden eyes of the ex-pirate as she clenched her fists together. "Fine! Stay here and die.... See if I care. But I'm taking Meiru and Ryu and we're going home where its safe. Where their lives won't be put in danger unless Empress Attitude fails."

Yosho's face fell at his wife's words. He tried stopping her as she left the room, but Washu blocked his way. 

She shook a finger in his face and growled, "Foolish boy. You know not what is important to you... And for so many years I thought you were wise... Seems that with the youth comes stupidity and blindness." She too quickly retreated from the room after her daughter.

Yosho was left in turmoil and doubt as his wife and mother-in-law vanished. Shaking his head in determination, he turned back to Ayeka as they began to make plans for the upcoming battle.

End Flashback

Ryoko wiped a tear from her face. The sun had set and a light dew had settled over the land. She shivered as a gust of wind brushed past her in a hurry. Hugging her arms, she stood up. 

She hurriedly walked back to the palace as storm clouds inched their way over the planet, their gray forms bringing down-cast shadows of sadness. Ryoko briskly made her way to her room that she was sharing with Washu and went inside.

There on the bed was Meiru all decked out in pajamas reading while Ryu and Washu sat engaged in a game of chess at a nearby table. Washu picked up a rook and greeted, "Hi there dear. Have a nice sunset?" The woman never looked up as she set her piece down.

Ryoko sat on the other bed and pulled her shoes off. "Not really."

The pink haired woman nodded briefly as she waited for her grandson to move. She selected another piece and picked it up off the board, bringing her head up with her hand. Her green eyes peered at her distressed daughter and she frowned.

"I see." She tilted her head. "Find what you were looking for?"

Ryoko dropped a shoe to the floor and hung her head. In a barely audible tone she whispered, "No."

Washu set her piece down and answered, "Ryoko... Sometimes you have to take the bitter with the sweet."

"I know." Ryoko retorted as she stood up and pulled her shirt off. Tossing it aside, she grabbed a pale blue tank top and drug it over her head. She changed her pants and then sat back down. "Don't you think that I know that?"

Washu nodded. "Perhaps you do.... But right now, it does not seem like you have a whole lot of sense, but like a whole lot of nothing. I'm only trying to help and make you feel better. I know that you don't want to do what you have to.... But in times like these, there is no other way."

"I know that too." Ryoko added softly as she pulled the blankets to the bed back. Sliding under the covers, she sat Indian style as she pulled her hair back for the night. "And I also know that what I want to do, I can't. Right now, I'd like to shove that threat down Ayeka's throat."

Washu chuckled. "I'm sure that you are not the only one. I myself could go for that seeing as how this has put such a damper on your lifestyle."

"Tell me about it.... " Ryoko replied. "She's cramping my style. And I don't like it one bit. She may be his sister, but I don't have to like her. Treat her like family, maybe... But as long as she acts like it, she'll be treated as a pain in the ass."

"Little ears, Ryoko. Little ears." Washu reminded her gently.

Sighing with frustration, Ryoko sat back against the headboard. There was a few minutes of silence as the four occupants sat minding their own business. Finally a timid voice asked, "Mom.... Why do we have to go home? How come daddy won't be coming with us?"

Ryoko looked down as she watched her daughter crawl up on the bedside next to her. The girl sat in front of Ryoko, her amethyst eyes full of curiosity. Ryoko raked her fingers through the child's hair as she began to braid it slowly trying to push the stress away.

"Because sweetie... Your father has more important things to do than being with us." Ryoko answered casually. Biting her lip she went on. "But maybe, daddy will get the picture and come home to us. All we can do is hope and pray, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Meiru mumbled as she leaned back into her mother. Ryoko wrapped her arms around her little girl and hugged her tightly. Her golden eyes fluttered over to the table where she saw Washu watching her. "I want to thank you for sticking with me when you didn't have to."

Washu cocked her head. "Hmmm? Was that what it was. I thought it was being considered as bothersome or repugnant. Wouldn't you say?"

Ryoko stifled a chuckle. "Whatever you say." She closed her eyes and propped her chin up in Meiru's shoulder. "But Thank you."

"You're.... Welcome.... Ryoko." 

~*~*~

Washu jerked awake the next morning to find herself alone. She slowly dressed and headed to the garden. Along the way, she met many guards as they rushed past her heading for the briefing and training rooms. She sighed. 'This is going to be a doozie.' She thought bitterly as she stepped outside.

Once outside, she calmed down. The morning sun felt warm upon her skin as the smell of wet dirt hit her. The storm last night had drenched everything with a well needed shower of life. The flowers were blooming and the birds were singing.

Washu made her way to the inner sanctum of the garden where a large fountain had been laid to rest. Once there, she sat down and stared at the birds flitting around the water. She closed her eyes and took it all in.

She breathed in the scent of the roses as a breeze washed over her. It was then that her ears pricked up as she picked up the smell of someone nearby. In an instant, she had ignited an energy sword and soon found the tip of it resting upon a young man's neck.

He was Jurain from his look and attire and Washu quickly blushed. His black eyes were small and round while his grayish blue hair was long and tied back. His pale skin brought out the coloring of his uniform as he stood nervously watching her.

Washu extinguished her sword. "Oh... Excuse me."

The man shook his hands. "No, no. Don't apologize. My fault really for sneaking up on you like that." He gestured to the seat. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She looked at him cautiously. "You're a Jurain noble, and yet you ask first."

The noble shrugged. "It was the way I was brought up. Plus, it's polite to ask first."

Washu smirked. "A Jurain with manners. You don't see that every millenium."

"Really?" The noble asked with laughter. 

The pink haired woman nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Are you new? I've never seen you around the palace before."

The noble quickly straightened up. "Uh... Why yes, I am. I'm the new Captain of the Intelligence team of Jurai. Captain Desmond Oric, at your service."

Washu rubbed her chin. "New captain, huh?"

Oric bowed slightly. "Right. Ranking going on 2 months. Uh, so what about you? Been here long?"

"No. I'm just visiting."

"A visitor? No kidding." Oric chimed. "We don't get many visitors out this way."

Washu quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? How long did you say you'd been here?"

Oric smiled. "I was born and raised here... If that's what you're asking."

Washu remained silent as she pondered this.

Oric noticed the uneasy silence and spoke up. "Many outsiders think us to be some vile, power hungry mutants who like to experiment until our eyeballs explode. I'd say good ridden to bad rubbish."

"You would." Washu muttered under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Oric asked with puzzlement.

Washu cleared her throat. "Oh... I just said who would think such things about such a great planet and race?"

Oric grinned. "Jealous cultures, of course." He watched her suspiciously.

"Not I." Washu commented nonchalantly. "So keep that eye a moving buster."

The Jurain chuckled and turned his head up to the sky. It never occurred to him that he didn't ask her, her name. He already knew who she was.... And it was she that he wanted. He smiled and licked his lips.

Moments later Washu pushed herself to her feet. "It's getting late into the day. I better go before I get the whole Jurain guard searching for me."

Oric also rose. "Yes... We wouldn't want that. So, see you around?"

Washu looked him over and smiled. "I'll be around. You can count on that." She started walking away when something suddenly stopped her. She gasp and brought a hand up to her chest. Closing her eyes, she took a few breaths before relaxing.

"You alright?"

Washu turned to see Oric studying her closely. "Yes. Just a stitch." She turned to go but soon found herself crashing to the ground. A loud screech echoed in her ears as something sharp raked across her leg and right shoulder. Washu seethed in pain as a tawny colored object sped off into the bushes.

"Damn cat." She muttered as she caught her breath.

Oric quickly helped her up. "That was quite a fall you had. Are you okay? Can you stand?"

Washu steadied herself on her feet and looked down. Tiny scratches were forming and red coloring was seeping through the broken skin. She turned her head causing her to wince in pain. She looked back at her shoulder to see a bright red spot forming on her shirt.

"We better get you inside to see a doctor about that." Oric motioned to the palace and led her by the arm.

Washu soon found herself sitting on table, her shirt lying beside her. A young woman in a white coat soon came inside and laid a clipboard down. "Good morning... Miss Hakubi, is it?"

"Yes. But Washu will do just fine."

The woman nodded. "I must say, it's an honor to meet you, Washu. Many people tell legends about your adventures and inventions." She held her hand out. "I'm Adelheid Kensho. Heidi for short."

Washu shook her hand. "My pleasure, Heidi. So, are you an assistant of Dr. Taylor?"

Heidi bunched her brow. "Oh... You mean Dr. Traven? Yes. Yes I am. I have a few months to go before I'll be on my own. And I can't wait. Now lets see here... Your chart says that have a gash on your right shoulder. So we'll just take a look at that and go from there. Okay?"

"You're the doctor." Washu said flippantly.

Heidi smirked and moved to examine the wound. "Well... I'd definitely say it's going to need suturing. So... I'll clean this up and send in someone to suture you right up." She cleaned the wound and left seconds later.

Washu sighed. 'Wonder what everyone else is up too.' Her thoughts were put on hold as another young intern appeared, a smile on her face. "Hi." She chirped as she moved behind Washu.

"Hi." Washu muttered. Something about this girl bothered her, but she couldn't figure out what. The girl sat down on a stool behind Washu and set to work.

"So, uh, you're the famous Doctor Hakubi, right? The one that's been missing for so long?" The girl asked.

Washu looked at her from over her shoulder. Her ID tag read 'Lilo.' The scientist sighed. "That be me."

"That's cool." Lilo added. "I've never sutured a celebrity before. Well, if you count Van Deigal a celebrity when all he did was announce the coming of the New Year ages ago. Big jerk he turned out to be too. So, uh... Whatcha here on Jurai for?"

"Family business."

Lilo nodded. "You mean the threat on Jurai business, correct?"

Washu hmmed. "How'd you know about the threat on Jurai?"

"Oh that. Everyone and his brother knows about the threat made. Ya know... Bad news travels fast. Dude got himself into some deep shit just by declaring the threat." Lilo mentioned.

"What?!" Washu asked with surprise. "How'd you know about that? Not even the Empress knows who made the threat, so how could you?" 

Lilo shrugged. "What I meant is... Some wise crack out in the nether regions of the system was probably just ticked because his HMO plan was cancelled. People do things for stupid reasons. You never know, right? It could have been some old crab or possibly someone on the inside."

Washu relaxed seeing as the girls statement was just a misunderstanding of the tongue. "Yeah.... You could be right. We will never know until we nail this jerk."

There was a snort. "Yeah...? Well, good luck."

Sighing, Washu pulled her shirt back on. "Same to you. I'm out of here." She briskly left the room as Lilo left seconds later. No sooner did the door close, that it opened again, only this time a young man stood in a green coat and a frown on his face. He scratched his head in puzzlement.

"I'm getting too old for this shit. Next time, there'd better be somebody who needs suturing." He closed the door and yelled, "Hey, Heidi... She wasn't in there!"

~*~*~

Washu stumbled into the palace hallway, her shoulder giving her hell. She hadn't gone back to the palace soon after her accident, but had gone to the library to do some research. She was hoping to find a lead on whoever wrote the letter but came up empty handed each time.

As she made her way to her room, she felt a presence watching her. She quickly spun around, her sword in hand only to see that she was alone. 'Odd.' She thought. 'I know I felt someone close by.'

She shrugged and finally reached her room. Opening the door, she hobbled inside scaring Meiru in the process. The girl screamed and scampered across the bed to the corner. Another door opened and Ryoko rushed out wrapped in a towel, her cyan hair dripping with water.

"What?! What is it? What's wrong?" Ryoko asked into the darkened room.

Meiru whimpered and pointed to the door. Ryoko clicked a light on and gasped. "Mom?! You're in awful late.... Where have you been?"

Washu ignored her and peeled her torn and dirty shirt from her back. Throwing it to the floor she traced a hand to the stitches in her shoulder. Ryoko followed her mother's motion and frowned. "What happened to you?" She asked as she quickly went to the woman's side.

"Nothing." Washu answered deftly. 

Ryoko placed a finger upon the wound. "Well something happened and I want to know about it. Did someone attack you because of who you are?"

"No. If you must know... I tripped over that damn cat of Ayeka's."

Ryoko tilted her head. "Nesumi? But how? Ayeka's got her locked up in the kennel because she keeps running off."

Washu wrinkled her nose. "I know it was that cat. But I didn't get a good look at it, but she was unmistakable. And I know Oric saw her as well."

"Hold on there... Oric? Who's Oric?" Ryoko questioned as she sat down.

The pink haired genius pulled a clean shirt on and brushed out her hair. "The new Captain of the Intelligence team for Ayeka's military. Why?"

Ryoko shook her head. "Mom.... Funaho is the Captain of the Intelligence team. Just like how Misaki is the head of the weapons squadron themselves. There hasn't been any change in that ranking for decades. Are you okay?"

Washu puckered her brow. "But he said he was.... I've been had. I don't get it. Why would he lie to me?"

"Who?"

"Desmond...." Washu stated as she spun around to glance at her daughter. "He was the one who took me to have my shoulder checked over. But he did seem kind of odd today when we met. He said something about other planets and cultures seeing them as evil. He also said Jurai doesn't get many visitors."

Ryoko chuckled. "And we all know that, that's not true. Anywhere other than Earth knows about this place. It's a hotspot for tourists all over this system."

"Exactly." 

Standing up, Ryoko shrugged. "Well, whatever his reason.... I'm sure he lied to you because he was trying to impress you. So I wouldn't worry about it to much."

"Either way... I'm going to find him and get the truth out of him. I don't like being lied to. Especially in a crisis like this." Washu muttered with a firm tone.

Ryoko sighed. "Right. Well, just don't go off blowing things up, okay. I don't want Yosho to actually have to owe his sister something. It's late, maybe you should wait until tomorrow." She turned to the corner of the room. "And you... Are suppose to be in bed. Why are you still up?"

Meiru gulped. "Uh... I couldn't sleep."

"In bed, now. And this time, I don't want to hear a peep out of ya." Ryoko scolded as she turned back to the bathroom. Meiru scrambled into bed where Ryu was deeply sleeping under the covers. "And that goes for you too." She said shaking a finger at her mother.

Washu made a face. "Go finish your shower." She retorted as she slid under the top blanket of her bed. She was soon left in darkness as her mind began to wonder. 'Why would he lie? And what was up with that girl at the hospital?' Her thoughts paused as she jerked under the covers.

'And why won't this pain go away?' She gasped as she screwed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths.

"Grandma?"

Washu gathered her bearings. "What it is, Meiru?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Washu lied. "Now go to sleep before you get into trouble."

Meiru sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Washu heard the girl shuffle in her bed and drew her emerald eyes up at the ceiling. 'Why now? Why is the pain coming now? This isn't suppose to happen.' She told herself as she laid a hand on left side of her chest. 'But it hurts....' Washu closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

She was so deep in concentration that she never felt Ryoko climb in beside her and say goodnight. Nor did she pay much attention to the shadowy figure standing on the back burner of her dreams.

To Be Continued….

Hi=)

Dragon Demon here… Just wanted to say…. Thank you to all the readers out there who have read and reviewed… And thanks to those who read, and didn't review. 

Well, now that the plot has thickened just a smidgen, whose to say that this won't end up a bloodbath? I'm sure there are many readers out there who are leaning in their seats right about now saying, 'I know what's gonna happen next!' Hehe… Do you?

But all in all…. I hope this has sparked some curiosity within your mind. And beware… This story may just be starting out, but things are bound to take a turn for the worse. So stick around for Chapter 5…. Lock Down.

Eww… It's simply nerve-racking!

~Dragon Demon


	5. Lock Down

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Thanks you so very much!

_______________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter Five-Lock Down! Hope you have a good hold on your hats… For this is going to be a wild ride! N'Joy!

~DD

****

Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings

Chapter Five

~ Lock Down ~

-Not a whit, we defy augury. There is special providence in the fall of a sparrow. If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it will come. The readiness is all. - Hamlet

*********************************************************

Washu rubbed the sleep from her eyes for the fifth time that morning. For some reason, she just couldn't get herself to fully awaken from her night's rest. She felt drained; she clearly didn't have a restful night's sleep and the reason why eluded her.

She sat a table in the main hall of the palace, her head in her hand. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she idly flipped a page in the magazine in front of her.

"Oh.... Good morning, Miss. Washu. Sleep well?"

Washu peered up to see Ayeka standing there, her hands behind her back as she finished tying the obi on her kimono. She groaned as she turned dull green eyes back to the table. "Not really. You?" 

Ayeka cleared her throat nervously. "Uh... Yes indeed. Never felt better."

"That's because you weren't catching up on Z's last night. But more of catching up on the lost foul play between you and Traven." A voice commented from behind.

The Empress spun around and narrowed her ruby eyes. "G' Morning, Ryoko." She grumbled.

"Oh yes... _Good_ morning indeed. Have fun last night?" Ryoko asked cheerfully.

Ayeka eyed her. "Who doesn't while sleeping?" She asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

Ryoko grinned evilly. "Hey- Did you know that one of the beds in this palace is really squeaky? Damnedest thing I ever heard...."

The purpled haired Empress choked on her juice at the statement. She coughed nervously and sniffed. Trying her best to ignore the comment, she sat down.

"Sounded like someone was cow roping in there, I swear!" Ryoko chimed.

"RYOKO!" Ayeka cried.

Ryoko chuckled as Washu managed a smile. "Don't worry your Highness..." Ryoko started. "Your hog tying events are safe with us, right mom?"

Washu nodded deftly and turned back to the magazine. She wasn't really looking at it, but more of turning the pages to make herself appear interested. Ryoko reached over and asked, "Whatcha looking at?" She drew the magazine from her mother and flipped through it.

After a few pages, her eyes lit up. Holding the book up, she pointed to a particular place on the page and mentioned, "Hey! Ayeka- You could use one of these, wouldn't you say?"

Ayeka glanced at the page and turned bright red. "Ryoko! Put that down. I need no such thing. It's more your speed anyhow."

Ryoko skimmed the item with her golden eyes taking in the skimpy red teddy, with a black leather whip lying beside it. She smirked. "Yeah. But you're quickly catching up with me."

The Empress hung her head and moaned. "I'm surrounded by sadistic morons."

"Tsk-tsk." Ryoko corrected. "Didn't mommy ever tell you its not polite to talk about yourself in front of others?"

Ayeka fumed as she pushed herself from the chair. Before she had the chance to go anywhere, two figures came running up behind her chatting and asking a million questions excitedly.

"Mom? Can Ryu and I visit the menagerie?"

"Aunt Ayeka? Can Aina and I go ride the hover scooters?"

Ayeka held her hands up. "Hold on there you two. One question at a time." She turned to her daughter. "Have you finished your training for today?"

Aina's bottom lip puckered. Ayeka sighed. "You know you can't do anything until your training is done. The quicker you get to it, the sooner you and Ryu can go play. Go on now...."

The young girl nodded. "Yes mother." She turned and heavily shuffled out of the room. Ayeka watched her go and frowned. She heard the movement of feet as Ryu walked up to his mother and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey mom? Can I take a hover scooter out for a spin?"

Ryoko never looked up. "No." 

Ryu began to pout when he heard, "And if you start that, you won't be doing anything for the rest of the week." He immediately stopped. "Besides, your father is taking you to the Menagerie later this morning."

"Really? Can I take Loki?"

A sigh. "I don't see why not. You take that stuffed animal everywhere else you go. Now go play and stay out of trouble." Ryoko told him with a wave of her hand. The small boy skipped from the room happily when he suddenly stopped and tilted his head in thought.

"Uh oh. This sounds suspiciously like another one of dad's plots to build my character. Man." He grumbled as he walked off heavily.

Ayeka chuckled. "To think.... Ryoko the Space Pirate with a little pirate of her own. It's hard to imagine that he's your son. I wished I could have been there to see him when he was born."

Ryoko looked up, rage in her eyes. "What are you talking about? We notified you of his birth, but every time we called, we got 'The Empress is busy and can't take any calls.' It was the same old excuse each time."

Ruby eyes turned to narrow slits. Ayeka frowned. "I never received any message on your calling."

"Yeah? Well, we tried contacting you three different times. We finally gave up. No point in wasting our time for a stuck up snob avoiding her own family." Ryoko retorted as she rose to her feet. Grasping the magazine, she quickly retreated form the room leaving Washu and Ayeka behind.

Ayeka burrowed her brow. "I wonder what that was all about. I don't suppose you'd kno-" She stopped as she saw that Washu had fallen asleep, her head on her arms and her breathing light. "I suppose not." Smiling, Ayeka left the room as well, her mind tinkering with its thoughts.

~*~*~

Ryu ran up to a cage and peered inside. "Wow! Real live monkeys. Cool. Look, Ru... Isn't this exciting?!"

"What's there to be happy about? I've lived with a monkey for the past six years... And you don't see me being so ecstatic about it." Meiru grumbled as she leaned against the cage.

"Meiru." Ryoko scolded gently. 

The girl sighed and smiled. "Great, Ryu. I'm glad you like them so much." She turned away and muttered under her breath, "Maybe you should try looking at your reflection more often."

Ryoko stifled her laughter and she shook her head at her daughter. "Come on, Ryu... Your father's waiting for us at the bird exhibit." She and Meiru headed off as Ryu sat mesmerized at the monkeys. He finally backed off and started following his mother. 

After a few steps, Ryu reached up and grabbed the hem of his mother's skirt. "Hey, mom? Can we look at the tigers after we look at the birds?" The woman stopped and turned around and crouched beside him. 

"I'm not your mother."

Ryu turned white. "Whoops."

"Are you lost? What does your mother look like?" The woman asked gently.

Ryu fidgeted. "Well, from the knees down, she looks like you."

The woman gingerly reached out to him. "Well, why don't we go to the main office and page your parents?"

Ryu frowned. He backed away and then quickly spun around and was gone. "Hey- Wait! Come back!" The woman shouted after him with worry.

Ryu finally stopped running and rubbed his chin. "Why don't moms write their names on their calves? Then maybe this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

*~

Ryoko smiled as she pointed out a Rainbow Lorikeet to her kids. "Isn't that a beautiful bird, Ryu?" When she got no answer, she turned around. "Ryu?" Meiru was standing with her face and hands to the cage, but Ryu was no where to be seen. Ryoko paled.

"Yosho... Ryu's gone." She stated worriedly.

The young man spun around. "Huhn? But I thought he was right with you."

"He was. We were looking at the monkeys... And I told him to hurry up. I never realized he wasn't with us." Ryoko announced. She turned to her husband. "You don't think someone would have snatched him, do you?"

Yosho shook his head. "I wouldn't think so, Re. Let's split up and look for him. We'll meet back here in 15 minutes." He hurriedly took off in a direction leaving Ryoko and Meiru.

Ryoko sighed. "Come on... We have to find your brother." They both started in the direction they had come from searching for the boy.

Yosho walked around asking people if they saw Ryu. One woman said she had and asked him if he needed help, but that he had run from her. She pointed out the direction and Yosho thanked her. "I wonder where he could be?" Yosho asked himself.

He snapped his fingers. "The tiger cage. He's got to be there since he likes tiger's so much." Yosho headed for the tiger pit when a thought crossed his mind. Smirking he told himself, "Maybe Ryu's _in_ the tiger pit since he likes tiger's so much." Realization hit him and he took off in a run.

*~

Ryoko tapped her foot on the ground by the bird exhibit. 'He said 15 minutes. Where is he?' She wondered. She soon spotted Yosho walking through the crowd, Ryu perched high upon his shoulders. Ryoko ran to greet them taking Ryu in her arms.

"You found him! Thank goodness! Where was he?!" She asked all at once.

"Looking at the tigers." Came the reply from a sullen Yosho.

Ryu explained how he had followed another woman thinking it was Ryoko and Ryoko patiently told him that he should ask for help next time as they walked towards the exit.

Yosho intercepted. "Except next time, there won't _be _a next time, because we're going to tie you to a stake in the yard every weekend."

"Dear." Ryoko scolded softly as they headed back to the palace. From behind them, they could hear Ryu lecturing Loki.

"A fat lot of help your friends were, I might add too!"

~*~*~

Washu wandered the streets as she looked for any sign of Oric. As she neared a small cafe, she felt her stomach growl. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday for breakfast. She made a beeline for the small cafe and ordered a small salad with croutons.

As she sat down, she felt a shadow over come her followed by, "Mind if I join ya?"

She looked up at that and frowned. 'It never fails. Search for something and you'll be looking until you're old and wrinkled. But if you try not looking for it, amazingly it finds you. Figures.' She thought bitterly. She forced herself to nod at the other chair.

Oric seated himself from across from her, a glass in his hands. "I see that you're feeling much better today. Sight seeing?"

Washu fiddled with a crouton. "Actually... No. I was looking for you."

"Me?" Oric asked as he tilted his glass allowing the ice to clink against each other. "What pleasure do I owe that task?"

The pink haired woman looked away. "Your lies." She gazed at him. "Why did you lie to me? You lied about everything... Your position, the tourist population... Everything. Why?"

Oric looked ashamed. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to.... Impress you, I guess. Not many people look at me and see much. I didn't mean to make you upset..."

"And yet you did...." Washu told him as she pointed her fork at him. "Lying causes more trouble than the truth. You didn't have to lie to me. You lying to me, makes me think of you less than what I would have thought had you not lied."

The young man nodded. "I never looked at it that way, before. I'm sorry, Washu.... It's just... Well, for once, I wanted to be someone. Do something important. To amount to a great deed."

Washu paused her retort. 'How did he know my name? I never told him that. He never asked.' She pondered silently, a distant look in her eyes.

Oric waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello.... Jurai to Washu, come in. You still awake in there?"

She looked up. "Huhn? What? Oh... Yeah. I was just thinking, is all. Look, Oric... You're a nice guy. And I'm sure that many people out there see you as something... But if you act like a flake and lie about things, then people will see you as a flake. And that will get you know where."

"I understand." He replied. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He stood to go. "I hope you have a nice visit, Washu. I've gotta go."

Washu quickly stopped him and pointed at the chair he rose from. "Sit down. You never finished telling me about yourself yesterday." He sat and smiled sheepishly at her. "Except this time, I want the truth about you. Not fibs, no impressions. Just the plain truth. Can you handle that?"

Oric grinned as he asked in response, "Do Jurains have tempers?"

~*~*~

Yosho entered the briefing room and looked around at the sullen faces. Ayeka stood beside Traven as Azaka, Kamidake and Azusa stood at the other side of the room.

"Yosho." Ayeka whispered.

He nodded. "Where are mother and Aunt Misaki?"

"Here." A soft voice answered.

Yosho turned and greeted the two women with hugs. "What have you found out?"

Funaho sighed and tossed a folder down onto the table. "Absolutely nothing. There's not a damn thing out there that can help us. We've searched one end of the databanks to the other. We're out of luck, I'm afraid."

"You cant give up hope just yet, Funaho." Traven insisted. "We'll find something. All we have to do is look harder. Have the GP banks been combed?"

Funaho held up another folder. "All 3, 865, 080 records have been through the system. And still nothing. Zip. We've nothing else to search."

Ayeka looked down unhappily. "What about the GSFA storage units?"

Misaki fumed. "They won't let us anywhere near there databanks. They've refused to aid us in our search.... We were hoping Washu could hack into their computer system, but we can't even locate her."

"Odd." Ayeka mentioned. "But she did say something about going out to sight see. We'll ask her tonight then."

"I'm afraid we don't have that much time, Ayeka." Azusa insisted. "Here. This came through the Intelligence Teams' Comm. system this afternoon." He handed his daughter a sheet of paper.

Ayeka skimmed here wearily and then looked up, her eyes glazing over. "They aren't serious... Are they?" Azusa shook his head. "But... But they can't! We have days before the new moon.... This can't be happening."

Traven read the note and frowned. Passing it to Yosho, he turned to the wall and punched it. Yosho ran his eyes over the message.

'Empress...

Its come to our attention that you and your team of misfit magistrates, have been searching for a way to stop us. Let it be known.... It is futile. We are in the shadows of your day... We are in the cry of your defeat... We are in the air in which you breathe. You can't resist the renewal.... So why try?

Because you have not honored our deal, the renewal will begin. All those on Jurai, will die. And you... You will be standing high on your throne proudly watching in the place of your dear Tsunami. Resist... And we number your days along with the other imperfect souls dwelling in the system.

Rest high upon your mountain, Empress... For your days in the valley of death, are soon to come...'

Yosho crumpled the note and threw it across the room. "What precautions can we take to ward this renewal off until we can breach GSFA's security measures?"

Misaki sighed. "The only possible thing to do... Would be a lock down."

"A lock down?"

Funaho nodded. "A lock down will assure the safety of our people until further actions can be made. No one comes in and no one goes out until its deactivation. It's our only hope of survival until we have some other means of stopping whoever is behind this."

Yosho clenched a fist and stared at his sister. "Ryoko was right... Now is the time to fight back. We can't allow this to go unnoticed... We have to do something."

"And I agree, brother." Ayeka told him weakly. "But what of the people who will die innocently because of our actions?"

"Ayeka... Yosho is right. We have to take action or there will be nothing left on Jurai to protect. I think a lock down will be of utmost help until better motives can be dealt with. I think its high time to take some action and fight back before the general has fallen." Azusa's gruff voice instructed.

The Empress turned glassy ruby eyes to the man. "Father..."

"Do it, Ayeka. Evacuate as many civilians as you can. Misaki, activate the lock down. Funaho... Get our best computer specialists on cracking through the GSFA's banks. Traven... Make sure your medical staff is prepared. And Yosho.... I need your help in last minute preparations of our soldiers."

Everyone nodded at Azusa's commands. Yosho paused for a moment. "Wait! You can't activate the lock down yet. Ryoko won't be able to get out of Jurai's territory if you do."

"You mean she hasn't left yet?" Azusa questioned with concern.

"No. She hasn't had the chance." Yosho explained. "Something about figuring out who Oric was. I don't know... It was a brief encounter and she said she'd be back. She's at the library now."

Azusa swore. "Fine. Lock down will be activated tomorrow at dawn. We can't spare anymore time. Make sure she's out of range by first light. If she's not, you know we can't guarantee her safety."

"I know father. Thank you. I'll let her know right away." Yosho stated with a bow.

Azusa returned the gesture and left the room followed by Misaki and Funaho. Ayeka, Traven and Yosho exchanged glances. Finally Ayeka spoke up. "Bother... I'm sorry to have drug you into this mess. But I honestly did not think Ryoko would blindly follow you here."

Yosho started for the door. "I know Ayeka... And it's all right. This is my home, my family... As is Ryoko and the children. But she is... Free spirited, my Re. She'd follow me to the ends of the Earth as long as she knew our kids would be safe." He opened the door and stepped through. 

"And how I wish she could be here with me now."

~*~*~

Washu laughed heartily at a joke made by Oric as they walked side by side down the crowded streets of Jurai.

"So, he says to the horse, 'Hey buddy! Why the long face?' As if he didn't know." Oric was saying as they passed by a band of guards.

The scientist was enjoying herself so much that she never saw the many lines of guards and soldiers filing down the street towards the palace. Something about being with Oric, made the rest of the world oblivious to her. It wasn't until a young guard had run into her that she noticed what was going on.

She looked around her. "Oric... Didn't you see all these guards running past us?"

Oric frowned, his black eyes glinting. "Uh... No. I'm sorry... I was too busy watching... You. Did you know that you're beautiful when you laugh and smile?"

Washu's cheeks flushed scarlet. "Thank you... And no. No one has told me those things for a long time."

"But your beauty is natural, Washu. You are like.... Those flowers created by Athena... The Wildflower. What are they called again...." He paused in thought. "Oh yes... The Anemone. Quite rare and dazzling if you ask me."

Pink ringlets danced around Washu's face as her head came up to study the young man. 'Anemone? Now where have I heard that name before? It seems so familiar and yet cold. Strange...' She thought. "Oric... What do these Anemone's look like?"

Oric smiled and gazed at her. 'Putty in my hand.' He tilted his head. "No one knows exactly. They are such rare things of beauty that no one has ever really come in contact with one and manage to document it. I think it has to do with them being a hybrid under water." He shrugged.

"Interesting." Washu mumbled. Something from the crowd drew her attention. 'Ryoko.' She told herself. 'I should discuss this with her. This whole idea of Jurai being in trouble... Is off center somehow.' She looked back at her young guide. 

"Oric... I must say, it's been a pleasure spending the day with you and learning of who you really are. But, I'm afraid I must cut this visit short. There's something I just remembered I have to do before I leave. Thanks for the wonderful tour around town. I'll see you around. Bye." 

She waved and melded with the other people of the crowd. Oric's black eyes trained on the woman even through the mass of people. 

Smiling with malice he whispered to himself, 'Act One of Part Two has only begun.... My dear Anemone.' He turned and vanished into the mixed tapestry of fleeing bodies.

_________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued….

And Chapter Six is clear for processing. 

Well, there was Chapter 5, Lock Down. Getting heated with mystery, eh? Hehe… It's just getting to the good parts, so I hope you'll stick around. As I said in Chapter One… This story may seem slow to boot, but it will gradually pick up… Hopefully. 

I also know that there some people out wondering… 'Where is Tenchi at in all this?' To answer your question.… He's coming up. He wasn't a vital part in the first Five chapters, but he will have a role mixed with the plot. So don't worry… His chance of appearance is at 100% for Chapter Six…. A Race Against Time.

It's Unquestionably…. Exillerating. So stay tuned!

~Dragon Demon


	6. A Race Against Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Thanks you so very much!**

_______________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hello all my faithful readers! I'm glad you came back for more… ^_^ Here is Chapter Six and I hope that it doesn't blow you away to much. It may seem a little confusing, but please trust me on this. With time, all things will be revealed and spoken for.**

Also, for those wondering where Tenchi is, I thought for sure I'd get him worked into this chapter, but it seems I got a little bit ahead of myself. So my sincerest apologies to those who were expecting him. But he will be in the next chapter, Promise! Can't keep him on the back burner forever. 

And last but not least, my Thanks to the many people who have read and reviewed.

**Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings**

**    Chapter Six**

**~ A Race Against Time ~**

-This is courage... to bear unflinchingly what heaven sends.- Euripides****

*********************************************************

Washu and Ryoko walked along the streets in silence. People hurried by them without second thoughts as they rushed to where ever they were headed. Washu tilted her head back and watched as Jurai's sun began setting. She and Ryoko had been walking along in silence for the past hour and it was beginning to drive her up the wall and back.

Running a hand through her long pink hair, she sighed. Ryoko glanced at her from the corner of her eye and quickly looked away. Washu frowned. 'I wonder what's gotten into her...?' She thought as they continued down the bustling walkway. Washu drew her arms up and crossed them behind her head, her hands hidden in her jungle of pink tresses.

Closing her eyes, she felt the last warm rays of the sun kiss her face as it slowly sank into the horizon. Cracking her emerald orbs, Washu saw that Ryoko's head was down as they trudged along, her bottom lip quivering. Washu cocked her head slightly and wrinkled her nose. 'I wonder what could be eating her.' She asked silently as stared at her daughter with concern.

She finally adjusted her head and stared out in front of herself as she watched where she was going. The crowded street's excitement had died down some, and many different colored lights lined the storefront windows. From the distance, Washu could hear the loud voices of some men; obviously drunk from their slurred tones, fighting in a nearby alleyway.

She sighed again, more heavily this time as she reflected on how much Jurai was like Earth... And yet, it was somehow different in every way. Blowing her breath out in a labored manner, she dipped her head back and stared up at the slow appearing stars in the night sky. A thin line of blue, violet and white shimmered across the blackness as Washu watched a shooting star zip over them.

'So pretty... And yet, so dangerous.' She told herself as she continued to watch the stars dance across the stretch of space. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Having an internal conflict?"

"No." Ryoko replied with a mock voice. "You?" She asked through a snort.

Washu gave a curt nod no. "Was just curious. You seem awful quiet over there, is all."

"Yeah... Well, excuse me for having a lot on my mind." Ryoko bit back bitterly.

Washu stopped walking and lowered her arms by her side. A flicker of sadness crossed her face as she let Ryoko's retort sink in. Shifting her head slightly, she peered to her right, her eyes taking in some displays of flower arrangements carefully placed in the storefront for a passer-by to see. Pursing her lips together, she questioned. "Ryoko...? Have you any idea what an Anemone is?"

Ryoko stopped short. "What?!" She breathed. Turning, she saw Washu, her hands pressed lightly upon the window as she gazed at the floral basket. 

Washu sighed. "An A-nem-on-e..." she pronounced with emphasis. "I want to know about them... Are they pretty, poisonous, rare... What? Have there ever been any Anemones documented on Earth....? Does Earth even have them? I'd like to know..." Washu dropped her forehead against the glass. "Are they as pretty as Oric says they are.... These Anemones...."

She suddenly felt herself being snatched away from the window. Turning her eyes up, she saw Ryoko, anger in her eyes as she held Washu's shoulder and shook her. "Don't you ever say that word again, do you hear me? Never! That is in the past, all of it. Don't you dare think about that! Just don't... Please. Leave it alone, mom. Just forget all about them, okay? Please, for me."

Washu was stunned. She had no idea what had gotten into Ryoko, but it was beginning to worry her. "Ryoko.... What are you talking about? Forget all about what? What can't I remember about some stupid flower...."

Ryoko tightened her grip. "Please.... For me. Just trust me on this one, all right? Please, if for once in your life, trust me and forget all about them. Please...." She turned her head, tears threatening to spill. She took a deep breath and relaxed her grip.

"Ryoko...? Are you okay? What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this? And what do you mean if for once in my life, to trust you?! I've always trusted you... How could you think such a thing...? How could you possibly think that I don't trust you?" Washu questioned with concern.

The ex space pirate frowned. She allowed her hands to slide from the woman's shoulders as she looked away. Washu gently massaged the sore spots where Ryoko had gripped her and continued to watch the younger woman. "Ryoko?" She asked again with a soft tone.

"Nothing. Just forget it, okay. I'll pretend that you didn't ask what you did, and you forget any of this happened, alright?" Ryoko tried bargaining.

Washu quirked an eyebrow. "What... But it did just happen and I want to know why you took such an offensive matter over me asking you about an Anem-" She was cut off as Ryoko clamped a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Don't say that word... Just... Don't." Ryoko warned.

Not so sure as to why her daughter was acting so strange, she could see that this subject clearly disturbed the girl, so she obediently nodded. Washu felt Ryoko's hand remove itself and she quickly rubbed her jaw. "I'm sorry." She whispered apologetically.

Ryoko turned and started her pace again. "Don't mention it.... Ever."

Washu nodded again at the request. Staring back at the flowers she heard, "Come on... It's getting late... We should hurry before they ban any entrance into the palace grounds." Washu agreed by taking up pace beside the woman, her head hung in silence and her mind filtering the thoughts as to why Ryoko had just reacted the way she did.

After a few feet of walking in agonizing silence, Ryoko finally spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you."

"It's okay." Washu lied. She looked away. "After dealing with it for so many years, I'm used to it by now."

Ryoko swore under her breath and sighed. 'I can't believe she's still sore over that... It's been nearly 14 years... Yet, she can't let go of the past.'

"Was it so easy for you to let go of your past after 700 years?" Washu suddenly asked with a hurt voice. "Was it so easy for you to forgive and forget after so long?"

"You read my thoughts..." Ryoko mumbled with horror. It had been years since Washu had invaded her privacy like that and she thought that the scientist had pretty much stopped. "How could you...? After so long, I thought you would have figured it out by now... I trusted you, and you broke that trust just now by poking into my mind...."

Washu clenched her fists and spun on the heel of her foot, her face inches from her daughter's. "And I thought you would have learned by now, that I don't poke into your mind like that anymore. How stupid do you think I am?! Do you really think I'd jeopardize what we have...? The bond between us?!" Washu felt her eyes water as she quickly turned away.

Her shoulder's sagged as she whispered, "You think that... That you know who I am. But you haven't a clue as to the first thing about me. You never took the time to really get to know me... And you obviously haven't learned to control your thoughts when you're stressed out like this. Don't you realize that you broadcast your thoughts just now?" Washu shook her head. "No... Instead you think that _I broke into your mind for spite."_

The woman's body shook as tears slid down her face. "When will you get it? When will you understand that I love you, more than my own life and that I would never... Never, put you in any danger or invade your privacy like that. I trust you with my whole heart, Ryoko... And I just wish that you could have that same kind of trust in me." Washu gave a shake of her head and ran off.

Ryoko stared with shock. "Wait... Come..." She trailed off as Washu vanished into thin air. "Back..." She finished after Washu's teleportation. Hanging her head, she cursed herself. "Dammit. Why do I still act like this? I know that what she says is true, but I can't help but get the feeling... That she's not always sincere." She balled her hand into a fist, her nails digging into her palm. "Better go find her and apologize before she does something she and I will both regret later on."

Ryoko quickly began her search for the woman, the swell of worry growing in the pit of her stomach. Her mind was going over what she would say to Washu when and if she found her that she never sensed the presence of a dark shadow following behind her.

The figure smiled, the street lights reflecting off of shiny metal surrounding his gleaming black eyes as he cautiously trailed Ryoko, his thoughts going wild. 'That's right, Pussycat... Lead me to my Anemone so that we can finish what we all set out to do...' He laughed to himself. "And this time, no sniveling little woman will stop me from achieving my greatest goal ever!"

~*~*~

"Carper... What have you got for us?" Azusa asked as he walked into the briefing room.

Ayeka, Traven and Yosho occupied seats at the far end of the table as Azusa, Misaki and Funaho took up seats at the other end. In between the six were a few soldiers flanked by a General. A young man rose to his feet, his eyes dancing with knowledge.

"Your majesties... My best men have been at work for the past 7 hours and still have nothing promising to present to you at this time. The only thing we have come up with, is a possible breach in the Station Comm. approximately 1.6 light years from Vintrel. Waves show that there was a disturbance in that area exactly at the times the threats were sent to Empress Ayeka." General Carper explained.

Azusa rubbed his chin. "1.6 light years from Vintrel you say?"

"Yes, your majesty." Carper assured with a nod.

"Odd. 1.6 light years from Vintrel would take you straight to...." Azusa trailed off and Funaho finished for him with worry.

"Alpha-Centauri." She breathed heavily.

Azusa nodded. "Exactly."

"But father..." Ayeka started. "I thought Alpha-Centauri and its Comm. Station had been destroyed eight years ago during the attack of...." She trailed off and brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my..."

"Our thoughts precisely." Misaki pointed out. "Both areas were obliterated during the storm of Wind. There was nothing left to salvage."

Yosho rubbed his chin. "Storm of Wind?" He asked curiously.

Misaki looked away and nodded. "Anemone." She replied softly. "The storming of Anemone left hardly any survivors, and those who did make it out, are forever changed and scarred for the rest of their lives."

A pale look crossed Yosho's face. "I think we should send a fleet out to check this old run down Comm. station out. We need to find out where and whom these messages are coming from. We can't sit back and wait for the clues to come to us. We have to go to them if we want to get anywhere any time soon."

"I agree, brother." Ayeka added as she stood up. "Father... Perhaps you could send out a few soldiers and techs to this station to check it over."

Azusa sighed. "Ayeka, the chances of this place being operational are on a 1 to 10 basis."

"And chances very well may be that this place is dead, but, wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry. We can't take any risks and endanger our people or our Empire. Please father... Just send a fleet or two out to investigate, that's all I'm asking." Ayeka pleaded.

The old man rubbed his eyes wearily. Letting out a labored breath, he answered, "Alright. Two fleets will be launched as soon as possible."

Ayeka ran around the table to him and hugged him tightly exclaiming, "Oh thank you father. You don't know how much this means to me." Azusa smiled and pat his daughter on the back. His wrinkled face looked over her shoulder at his son, who sat sullenly in his chair, his face as pale as death. Azusa frowned at this and pushed Ayeka back gently.

"Yosho? Is something bothering you?" Funaho asked beating her husband to the question.

The young man looked up. "I'd appreciate it if you all kept this new found news inside this room. I don't want Ryoko finding any of this out until she is off of Jurai. This will only cause her more stress. Washu, fortunately, doesn't remember her time as Anemone, and we're hoping to keep it that way. So if you could all, please..." He didn't have to finish as he was answered with nods.

He stood up. Tilting his head slightly he thanked them and then left quietly.

"Poor boy." Misaki mentioned. "He and Ryoko have been through so much and now this. I so do hope that things will turn out alright for them."

"Don't you worry mother." Ayeka told her. "I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to either of them. Things will be okay, you'll see. We're Jurains, and Jurains can overcome anything if they put their minds to it. Besides, Ryoko is leaving tomorrow morning, I hope. And I do believe that Washu is going to go with her. She cares too much about Ryoko to abandon her now. And I don't think Ryoko will let her stay here without a fight. Trust me on this one.... If I know anything, it's Ryoko."

They nodded and Ayeka quickly left the room after her brother.

~*~*~

Ryoko landed softly in the middle of a nearby park. She had felt a strong surge of power from this area and hoped it had been Washu. Sure enough, after walking around for a few minutes, Ryoko spotted the woman, limply leaning against the water fountain, an arm tucked under her chin as her head rested atop it while her other hand made swirls in the warm waters.

Taking a deep breath, she strolled over to the woman and stood behind her trying to search for the right words. As she opened her mouth to speak she heard, "I'm sorry, Ryoko. I had no right to say those things to you and in that tone. It's just... It's just that...." The voice stopped as it sounded like they were trying to choke back tears.

Ryoko sat beside the woman and rested a hand upon her back. "I know, mom. I know." Ryoko whispered gently. She cut her gaze to the water and watched as dozens of goldfish playfully chased Washu's fingers. "And I'm sorry too. You were right... I should have known better than to think you'd read my thoughts without my permission."

Washu remained silent, but her body movements proved that she was aware of Ryoko's apology. Ryoko felt Washu jerk underneath her and leaned back. Tears rolled down Washu's cheeks as she sat there, head upon her arm and her hand floating in the water. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was chewing on her bottom lip as she quivered.

Ryoko leaned down. "Mom... I'm sorry. Stop crying, please. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. And I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, it's just that... I'm used to you prying into to my mind, so when you answered me, I thought that you had started to poke into my thoughts again. And I'm sorry for assuming that you did, I just...." She tilted her head. "Mom?"

Washu was unresponsive as Ryoko studied her. Her eyes were still closed, but her tears came no longer. There was no labored breathing like before when the woman was crying and she had stopped quivering. Ryoko unsteadily reached a hand towards her mother's face, her whole body trembling with fear. "Mom?" She gently touched Washu's arm and frowned.

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

There still wasn't any answer as Ryoko gingerly shook the woman in hopes of getting her attention. "Mom... Come on. Stop it, you're scaring me. If this is one of your tricks to get me to feel guilty about what I said, then it's working. You can stop playing now, alright?.... Mom?"

But Washu didn't make any move towards Ryoko's pleas. Finally Ryoko shook her one hard time and Washu's head snapped up, her green eyes full of pain and confusion. She spied Ryoko and stuttered, "Ry... Ryoko?! H... How did you find me? Can't you see I just want to be left alone?!" Washu asked accusingly. She cocked her head, tiny tendrils of pink hair dipping into the water fountain. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ryoko didn't answer as she wrapped the woman in her arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I was worried sick that something was wrong with you. Was that some sort of sick joke to try and get back at me for what I said?!" Ryoko quizzed harshly.

"What are you talking about? I forgave you... Remember...? You apologized and I forgave you. You suggested that we go back to the palace, but I said I'd be in later.... Don't you remember any of that?" Washu questioned with concern.

Ryoko stared at her. "You're not making any sense, mom! I never apologized until now. You screamed at me and then left. I tracked you down here, apologized but you seemed like you were in dreamland because you obviously didn't hear me. And when you didn't respond, I became worried. Then you woke up and told me to leave you alone. What's gotten into you?"

Washu stared at the ground. She shook her head slowly. "I don't... remember any of that and I don't know."

"Maybe you're just exhausted from your day... Come on, let's head back so you can get some rest. I think you really need it."

They both stood and Washu leaned against her daughter for support. "Perhaps you're right. I feel so totally drained. I feel worse than I did this morning when I woke up."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Ryoko asked. There was a curt nod. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you something...."

"No." Washu stopped her. "It was nothing, really. I guess I'm not used to being out of the lab. Being in there, is like my security blanket, you know. I feel the safest there..."

Ryoko hung her head. "Oh." She replied flatly. She began to lead her mother back to the palace, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Washu however, felt eyes on the back of her neck and glanced back over her shoulder. Skimming the darkened woods with her dull eyes, she frowned. 'I know I felt someone watching us. Maybe its just my mind playing jokes on me because I'm so tired. But then again...' She scanned the horizon once more. This time she narrowed her emerald orbs upon an object in the shadows.

'I knew we were being watched... But by whom? Who are they and what could they possibly want?' She asked herself as she stumbled alongside her daughter. In the pale lamplight, she saw a glimmer of metal as the figure slowly emerged into the soft glow of the light. Washu's eyes widened a bit as she caught a full glimpse of the person.

'Who is he? He seems so familiar to me, but why?' She wondered. The shadow smiled at her, causing chills to run up and down her spine. Washu hurried her pace along as she cast another glance at the figure, her mind racing as she quickly left the person behind her in the shadows.

~*~*~

After Ryoko had gotten Washu into to bed, she slipped down the hall and knocked on a large wooden door three times. There was some shuffling around inside as someone quietly opened the door and peered out with puzzlement.

"Ryoko?" The door swung all the way open and Ryoko stepped inside, wrapping her arms around the person on her way.

Yosho stood frozen to his spot. "Ryoko... What are you still doing awake? You should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep when my mind is on you, Yosho." She stated as she snuggled closer to him.

Yosho sighed. "Ryoko...You really should be sleeping. You have a very hectic day ahead of you tomorrow."

Ryoko stepped back and looked into his ruby eyes. "What do you mean, a hectic day? Is something wrong? Did you find something out? Well did you? Tell me.... I don't want to be left in the dark anymore Yosho. You better tell me."

"Sit down, Re." Yosho whispered. "We have to talk."

Ryoko reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him as he pulled a chair over and sat in front of her. He took both her hands in his and held them tenderly. "Yosho? What is it? What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so, Re. Mother and Misaki have come up empty handed on all their searches through the GPHQ's databanks. They have their best computer techs working on a way to get into the GSFA storage units, but so far, they have come up with nothing." He looked away from her, afraid to look her in the eyes knowing that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about the extent of the trouble.

"Ryoko... Ayeka received another letter stating that because she's tried stopping all this from transpiring and becoming a bloodbath, that whoever is behind this, refuses to wait until his set date. Tsunami is on Earth... Ayeka refuses to hand her over, or even say anything to her about this. Because of her refusal, the battle may come sooner than expected." Yosho explained the best he could.

Ryoko swallowed her fear. "So what are you saying?"

"The only way to protect Jurai is to perform a lock down. I suspect that I don't have to explain what that is to you, right?" He asked.

The cyan haired woman looked away. "I know what it is. That means that the kids and I are stuck here, huh?"

"No." He tucked a strand of cyan hair behind her ear. "Father has agreed to not initiate the lock down until you and the others have left Jurai's territory. But, in order for you to get out, you have to leave before dawn. We can't waste any time, I hope you understand." Yosho added hopefully.

Ryoko's eyes flashed in anger. "Of course I understand." She whispered maliciously. She stood up and pushed him away. "I understand completely. That the man I love, is betraying his own wife and kids to help with a suicide mission. Tell me, do you think our children will understand when I have to explain to them that their father is never coming home to them because he's dead?! Have you ever thought about that?"

"Re, please. Not so loud." He urged while taking her hand.

She yanked her hand away and slapped him. "Don't you even begin to tell me not to be loud. I can't believe you... I can't believe that you're running out on your family just to kill yourself. How could you? Do you think that I'm going to like being a widow trying to raise two kids by myself who barely even know you?! Do you think they will enjoy knowing that you killed yourself in combat? They will grow up to hate you, Yosho. Hate you for what you've done to them.... and I won't stand in their way. They'll have a reason to hate you.... They always will." 

She delivered another slap to him and then stormed out of his room to her own, where she climbed into bed with tears streaming down her face. She curled up into a ball under her covers as her daughter slept soundly beside her. Ryoko stared at the wall and rocked back and forth as she silently cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~

Ryoko awoke to the sound of breathless chatter. Cracking her eyes, she noticed the spot beside her was empty. Sitting up, she peered across the room to see Ryu snuggled up to Washu's chest, his mouth hanging slightly open. Smirking, she rose to her feet and shuffled to the door.

Pulling on a robe, she stepped into the hallway to see dozens of soldiers rushing past her. She squinted as her ears trained in on two familiar voices coming from down the hall. She made her way to the faceless people and frowned when she came upon them.

"But daddy... Don't you love us anymore?"

"Of course I do honey. It's just that... Well, Aunt Ayeka is in a bit of trouble and I need to help her. Its too dangerous for you and Ryu to be here."

"But daddy... I don't want you to be in danger here either."

"He won't be." 

Meiru and Yosho both looked up to see Ryoko leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Mom... Don't be mad at daddy... He's only trying to help Aunt Aye-"

"Meiru.... That's enough." Ryoko stated sternly. She took a deep breath. "Why don't you go wake up your brother and grandmother, alright sweetie?"

The cyan haired girl's lip puckered as she cast a longing glance to her father. She finally nodded and made her way back to the room. "What are you doing?" Ryoko asked harshly.

Yosho stood up. "She came to me this morning, Ryoko. She was crying... "

"I don't care about THAT!" Ryoko shouted alerting many of the soldiers to glance at them. "I care about you... And about what you're fixing to do. What happens if you die out there?" She asked with a swing of her arm. "I don't want to lose you..." She quickly looked away.

Yosho hung his own head. "Re... You know that this is something I must do. As much as I wish you could, I know that you can't and won't stay here. I'm not mad about yesterday... Because I know that you are just a mother trying to protect her young. And it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah?" Ryoko questioned bitterly. "Then how come I feel like shit? Huhn? How come I feel like I'm betraying you... And for what? So that my kids won't have to see things they shouldn't see."

Yosho took a deep breath. "Ryoko... It's okay that you're going back to Earth. I wish you could stay and fight by my side, but you're right. Jurai is not your home... It's not your responsibility to protect it. Our children are. And... That's what makes you a great mother."

"Yosho... I hate having to know that you'll die for this planet, when you should be dying for Earth or for us. But I also know that what you say is true. Jurai is your birth home... I can't ever stop you from trying to protect it with your life. It's in your blood.... And I can't change that." Ryoko closed her eyes. "It's your destiny to protect your home land..."

"Does that mean you're staying?"

"No." Ryoko said with a shake of her head. "I can't endanger the two most precious things I have. I know you understand... But even for family, I won't risk our kids lives."

Yosho nodded. "I know."

Cyan bangs dangled over Ryoko's eyes as she tilted her head. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "I'm sorry. But..." She paused as she felt Yosho's arms around her pulling her close. She could hear his heart beating wildly as she laid her head against his chest.

"Don't apologize. You're only doing what your heart is telling you to. And that's to protect our children. It's your motherly instinct to do so, and I'm not going to stop you from doing what you feel is best for them. I want you to go... To be safe. Just... Stay as far away from here as you can."

Ryoko nodded deftly. "I love you, Yosho." She wrapped her arms around his back and held on tight.

"I love you too, Re." He stepped back as a flood of guards dashed by them. "I have to go... We haven't much time to prepare and we need all the time we can get. I want you to hurry and get out of here before it's too late." He kissed her and drew away. "Go now... Don't waste any time."

He started down the hall, his eyes glued to her. Finally he disappeared around the corner leaving her alone in the hall. She wiped her eyes and rushed back to her room where she found Washu helping Ryu put his shoes on. "Good. You're all up and ready."

Washu stood up and followed her daughter to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she studied Ryoko's red face. "What's going on out there?"

Ryoko dressed and watched her mother in the mirror. "They are preparing for battle. Yosho says we haven't much time... We leave as soon as we're all ready." She watched Washu's face pale. She turned and took her mother's hands. "Listen... If you want to stay and help, I don't mind."

Washu narrowed her eyes. "No." She shook her head. "I won't leave you alone... Not in a time like this. Ayeka has enough people to handle this. She sent out messages for Tenchi and Mihoshi yesterday while you were out. They'll be here sometime today. Kiyone has offered to stay behind as well. And Sasami's been given orders to stay put."

"I see." Ryoko grumbled. "So Tenchi's also helping. Damn this royal blood thing. Can't they see that they're running blindly into a trap. I don't know why, but I know that this is a trap. It just doesn't feel right."

Washu eyed her. "So you're telling me that you can feel it too?"

"Yes."

The scientist sighed. "And even though you feel its a trap, you're still leaving?"

Ryoko looked away. "I can't stay. My kids lives are at stake here. Mom, if you want to stay... I'll understand."

Washu blew out a breath of agitation. Instead of answering, she turned and left the room. Ryoko's shoulder's fell as she entered the room to find Washu gone. 'Guess she decided to stay after all. And I was hoping she'd come home.' Shaking it away, Ryoko began to pack.

"Gather your things you two... We're leaving." Ryoko instructed as she picked up her things. The two siblings followed her and soon they were rushing down the hall to the docking bay.

"Lady Ryoko." A young guard ran up to her and saluted. "Lord Yosho has requested an escort for you and your family back to Earth. Your escort is waiting in Dock 3, ma'am."

Ryoko nodded her thanks and rushed to the dock. When she got there, she found Ryo-Ohki already in her ship form with a large Jurain battle ship hovering beside her. Ryoko ushered her kids on board Ryo-Ohki and made her way to the bridge.

She didn't have time to set anything down as the ship lurched forward rocketing off into space, the Jurain ship close behind. 'What the hell...?' She thought as she ran to the bridge.

There in the pilots seat was....

"MOM?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying behind!" Ryoko questioned with disbelief.

Washu turned to face her. "I said I wasn't leaving you alone. Besides, whose going to protect you should you get the shit beat out of ya?"

"Haha. Just fly. I'm ready to go home." Ryoko mumbled as she sat on the arm of the commanders chair.

Washu drummed her fingers as she stared at the stars. "Where are Meiru ad Ryu?"

"In the playroom playing the Playstation. I told them to stay there."

Nodding, Washu examined her nails. "You know, I heard Ayeka talking about you this morning."

"So?" Ryoko snorted.

Washu stared at her with a smile. "She asked a favor of us."

"I so do hope you turned her down." Ryoko grumbled as she yawned.

The scientist's eyes twinkled. "Nope. Because had she asked you, even with your feelings, you wouldn't have turned her away."

"I don't believe this!" Ryoko cried. "How could you accept an offer from that prissy pain in the ass?"

Washu shook her finger. "Aw-uhn... I wouldn't."

At that exact moment they both heard, "Grandma Washu?"

Ryoko's jaw dropped as she turned to see a young girl with purple hair and violet blue eyes watching them. "She asked you to bring Aina with us?!"

"Yes." Washu said as she got up and went to the girl. "She didn't want her in the line of fire, so I agreed. Besides, she's already declared that if something were to happen to them, you would be the one to take on guardianship. You are after all, her godmother, are you not?"

Ryoko hung her head. "At least she acknowledges her parental instincts. Fine."

"Good." Washu commented with a smile. She turned to Aina. "Now why don't you run along and play with your cousins."

Aina nodded and skipped off to the playroom.

Ryoko hung her head as she sunk into the pilots chair, a mental image of Ayeka coming to her mind. "Oh how I hate her."

To Be continued….

A/N: Tadaima all my fellow readers! I want to say thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I again apologize for now getting Tenchi set up in this chapter as well as the past 5, but, as I've said before, at the time he is not really needed. Also, this story is a centered base idea around Ryoko and Washu, if you haven't been able to tell so far. But have faith, the whole gang, more or less, has a vital part in this story…. Even bubble headed Mihoshi will have her 15 minutes of fame!

So, hope you stayed tuned for the next bout, Chapter 7 of The Prophecies! 

Thanks so much,

~Dragon Demon

P.s. Please read and review, flame…. Whatever!!! Bye!


	7. Prestidigitation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or surrounding characters. I don't get fame or fortune, so please don't sue me. Nor do I own the Blue Man Group or Intel Pentium Processor. Thanks you so very much!

_______________________________________________________________

A/N: 'Allo all you readers! There's not much for a starting note, except to enjoy! And sorry it took me so long to get this Chapter posted…. My excuse can be found at the end of this chapter under my author notes there! So, again, my sincerest apologies and Thank you! =) Later!

~ Dragon Demon

Prophecies ~ Sequel to Books of Heartstrings

Chapter Seven

~ Prestidigitation ~

- Do what you can, with what you have, where you are. - Theodore Roosevelt

*********************************************************

Ryoko yawned and stretched her legs out and her arms back as she lounged in her quarters aboard Ryo-Ohki. Arguing with her conscience on whether or not to get up, her practical-sensible side won out and Ryoko slowly climbed out of bed. She had been exhausted from the ordeal the night before and earlier that morning, that she had opted to take a nap somewhere around lunchtime.

Ryu, Aina and Meiru were asleep themselves, the trio having zonked out after an eventful morning. And Washu...... Ryoko smirked. 'Probably thinking about that Oric guy.' She padded softly to the bridge of the ship where she found Washu, elbow propped up on the armrest and chin in hand. Her eyes were focused on a screen that was showing a soap opera that she had managed to get a signal too.

Ryoko sat on the free armrest, eyes drooped. Washu's arm snaked around her waist as the younger woman slumped over and leaned against Washu's shoulder, her legs curled underneath her.

"Still tired?" Washu asked playfully as she allowed her daughter to use her for a resting post.

Ryoko nodded and mumbled, "Mmm-hmm."

There was a chuckle. "You should be after this morning and last night."

"Hmmm?"

"Ryoko... I heard you arguing with Yosho last night, so don't play dumb. I know you're hurting inside, I can feel it here." She tapped her heart as Ryoko's eyes cracked open. "And it hurts me too."

Golden eyes blinked back tears. "I know... But it was his choice to stay."

"His choice to stay and die, right?" Washu quizzed. "Do you believe in him? Do you really think that he won't come back to you? I thought for sure, you'd have more faith in your husband than that."

Ryoko adjusted her position until she was sitting in the chair beside her mother. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were watering. "I don't know what to think anymore. So much has happened in the past few days, that it's hard to see what's the truth and what's not." She closed her eyes. "All I know, is that I'm hurting inside because I'm afraid for him. Afraid that I'll lose him once more... Except this time, there won't be a second chance for us." A tear slid beneath her eyelid as she whispered the last part.

Washu embraced her. "Sweetie, you have to have faith in him. Faith that he'll come out of this alive. Do you think that the women of Earth don't hurt like this when their sons, brothers and husbands have to go off to war with the fear of knowing that there is a chance they will never come back? They hurt just like you do... But they have faith in their loved ones, and you should too. Yosho is a smart young man, he's a good swordsman and a great leader. You just have to believe in him."

Ryoko remained silent as she held Washu's shoulders in their embrace.

"Now, are you going to sit here and whine and pout? Cause if you are, we'll just start singing 'Poor, poor, pitiful me.'" Washu stated firmly. She lifted Ryoko's face and stared into her eyes. "Or are you going to have faith in the man you love and believe that he'll come back to you when this is all through? It all depends on you... What are you going to do?"

The cyan haired woman took a deep breath. "I've never been the one to quit before, and I won't start now."

Washu planted a kiss on top of Ryoko's head. "That's my girl. Now what do you say you wake up the three destruction's of doom? I'm sure they are all starving by now since they haven't eaten since dinner last night."

Ryoko nodded and hurriedly made her way to the playroom where she found the three children nestled in the king sized bed on the far side of the room. She crept across the room, being careful not to step on any of the toys on the floor. Reaching the bedside, she got an idea. Quickly phasing from the room, she soon reappeared with a plastic blue spray bottle in her hand.

She stifled a chuckle as she set the spray nozzle on stream. Struggling to remain quite, she clamped her free hand over her mouth as she lightly began pulling the bottle's handle. A thin stream of blue liquid emerged from the bottle soaking the three kids, who promptly awoke screaming to death. 

Ryu who had been on the end of the bed, had rolled over in a hurry and fell to the floor. Aina shrieked bloody murder as she jumped to her feet, her eyes screwed shut and her arms shaking with anger. Meiru, who seemed to be the calmest of the three shouted, "Hey! Knock it off!"

Ryoko finally stopped spraying them and tossed the water bottle behind her trying to get rid of the evidence. Meiru's hand slid down her face as she wiped the water off. "What's the big idea spraying us with water?!" She asked sternly.

There was feigned hurt, as Ryoko gasped and stepped back. She brought a hand to her chest. "Who me? How could you even think that I'd do such a thing? I just came to wake you three up for lunch when I saw Aina here, holding a spray bottle in her hands!"

Aina's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?! I did no such thing! I demand that you tell them the truth right now or I'll... I'll..."

Ryoko smirked. "You'll do what...."

The young girl growled with frustration. "I'm telling my mother on you! When she hears about this, she'll be angry with you, Ryoko!"

There was laughter as Ryoko leaned against the wall. "You'll tell mommy on me? Ha, that's a laugh. Listen kid, I don't know what your mother has told you, but she couldn't beat a fly if it fell over dead!"

Aina snorted and jumped off the bed. She stuck her nose in the air, crossed her arms and marched out of the room with her head held high. 

Ryoko chuckled. "Oh yeah... That's Ayeka's brat alright!" She turned to her daughter, who was now standing on the bed, her face in a scowl. "What?!" Ryoko asked innocently. "You don't think she did it?"

Meiru sighed. "You're such a liar..." She teased as she climbed off the bed and left. 

Ryoko shrugged. "It's what MOTHER'S DO BEST! GET USED TO IT!" She shouted after the young girl. A groan drew her attention from the door and she looked down. Ryu laid face first on the floor, his arms out spread eagle style. Ryoko sighed as she nudged him with her foot. "Come on, get up or you'll have to eat your own spit for lunch. I'm only cooking once." She cracked her neck and shuffled out of the room.

Ryu turned onto his back and sat up. "Oog.... HE'S ALIVE!" He suddenly stated as he held his arms out to his front. One of his golden eyes was cracked open as he balanced himself out on the floor. His head dipped sideways and his eyes drooped shut again as he fell backwards with a snore.

~*

Washu made her way to the small kitchen aboard Ryo-Ohki, her stomach growling on protest of its emptiness. She entered the kitchen exclaiming, "Well, look who's...." She stopped and stared. Before her sat two small children, their faces, necks and arms speckled in blue spots. Washu held back her laughter, but failed. 

"My god... What happened to you two?!" She asked hysterically.

Meiru frowned. "Make that three." She chucked a thumb at the doorway.

Washu turned and moved as Ryu sulked his way into the room, his face, neck and arms matching the two girls. He sat down on a stool and dropped his head onto the counter. Washu started laughing again. "You three remind me of the Blue Man Group for those Pentium Processor commercials! Are they having try outs for news actors?"

"Ha, ha..." Meiru mocked. "Why don't you ask Miss. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire over there what happened!" She pointed at Ryoko heavily.

Washu cocked her head, her green eyes wide with amusement.

Ryoko feigned innocence once more and held her hands up as she shook her head in blankness. "Princess Brat's the one that did it, not me!"

"I AM NOT A BRAT!!" Aina defended as she flung her fork upright for emphasis. The large Ravioli speared on the tines of the utensil came loose and zoomed passed Ryoko, whose eyes widened in horror. There was a squishy splat as the pasta shell hit something stopping its flight. Ryoko dropped her head and turned around. "Please let it have hit the floor." She mumbled as she picked her head up.

There on the brightly clean walls, was an orange stain as the Ravioli shell streaked downwards. Ryoko moaned. "DAMN YOU! I JUST CLEANED THESE WALLS!"

~*~*~

Washu drummed her fingers on the armrest of the pilot's chair as her eyes focused on the view screen that displayed the 'Galactic News.' She closed her eyes and yawned as boredom began to set in. There was nothing good showing on any of the channels she had managed to pick up and the news wasn't all that great either.

As she felt the sands of sleep beginning to overtake her, her ears picked up,

'_-And this just in... Reports have just been made to the Galaxy Police of the destruction of a Juraian Military fleet outside Jurai's territory approxiemently 1.6 light years from Vintrel.....'_

Washu's eyes snapped open as she stared at the screen and shouted, "Ryoko! Get in here... Look at this!" She leaned forward in the chair as the news reporter flashed a picture of the destroyed fleet on the top right hand corner of the viewing screen as they finished giving the report.

__

'Officials say as the fleet prepared to dock at the abandoned Comm. Station outside of Alpha-Centauri's atmosphere earlier this morning, that there was a rapid energy flux created by what can only be defined as a vacuum vortex that reacted to the Jurain ship's energy core; causing a massive explosion destroying the entire ship. GP Chief Somentsu has been able to give us some info on the outcome, but all assumptions have not yet been determined as being100% accurate. And GPHQ won't have the complete details until further investigation...'

There was a slight pause as the reporter shuffled her papers and the photo of the demolished Jurain ship blipped out. The reporter exchanged a confused glance with the other anchorman and frowned. 

Washu sat back when the sound of shattering glass startled her. She snapped her head around to see Ryoko standing there, a dishtowel in one hand as the shards and remains of a once intact drinking glass was scattered about the floor.

"Ryoko?" Washu asked worriedly, concern playing on her face. But Ryoko ignored her as her golden eyes were narrowed in confusion and sadness on the viewing screen. Washu turned back to face the screen as the reporters finished the news.

__

'That was some mess... We haven't seen anything as bad as that since the attack and destruction of Alpha-Centauri 8 years ago. Our sincerest apologies go out to the loved ones of the Jurain members killed in this tragic incident.'

Washu clicked the screen off and quickly got up and began picking up the bits and pieces of glass lying about. She tilted her head up, her green eyes full of worry. "Ryoko? What's wrong?"

The cyan haired woman was slowly shaking her head back and forth as she mumbled, "It's impossible... It can't be. How... How could it..." She trailed off as her head dropped.

"Ryoko?" Washu asked again, this time giving her a slight shake as she stared at the woman's blank face. 

Golden eyes came up as she studied Washu's face in return. Ryoko gingerly reached out and placed a hand on Washu's cheek before unexpectantly hugging her as tears of relief snaked their way down her face.

Washu was stunned. "What's the matter? Ryoko? Please talk to me?"

Ryoko shook her head. "Nothing." She replied as she held her mother as puzzled thoughts ran through her mind. 'How... There was no way that ship could have destroyed itself. And why were they at Alpha-Centauri's Comm, station anyway?' She asked herself. She suddenly pulled back, her face screwed up in concern.

She looked over Washu's shoulder and asked, "Can you get a link through to Jurai?"

Washu was silent as she regained her reality. "Wha? Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Then we'll just have to try, now won't we?" Ryoko stated as she hurried to the control panel. She looked back at her mother. "We better figure something out. I want a link to Jurai, now!"

The scientist jumped a bit. "Okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll see what I can do."

"Well, whatever you do, just make it quick!"

The elder woman hesitated long enough to catch her bearings before proceeding with the installing of a link to Jurai. Ryoko impatiently drummed her fingers on the panel as her foot kept pace with her hand. Her eyes were vacant and it was clear to Washu that she was deep in thought. 

"Alright... Give it a go and see what happens." Washu stated as her holotop faded from sight.

Ryoko curtly nodded before tapping the code for Jurai's Comm. system in. The view screen fizzled a few times before a picture came into the reception of the link. A young man was suddenly to his feet as he saluted and stated, "Lady Ryoko? Lady Washu?"

"I need to speak with Yosho." Ryoko blurted quickly.

The young man gulped. "Um, Lord Yosho is in the middle of a briefing and can not be destur-"

"Well, you better disturb him! This is important..." Ryoko cut him off.

The young Jurain finally nodded and commented, "I'll put in a request in for him right away, ma'am."

Ryoko just nodded.

"Ryoko? What is all this about?" 

The cyan haired woman glanced over her shoulder at her mother. "This is all wrong... That Jurain shi-"

"Ryoko?!" A voice asked wildly drawing both women's attention.

Golden eyes peered at the screen to see two young men standing side by side. Yosho's amethyst eyes were narrow slits of worry and the pair of brown eyes beside him were slit in confusion. Ryoko smiled as best she could and straightened into a standing position. "Tenchi." She stated with a respectful nod. 'So....' she thought. 'He did make it afterall. The things one will do for nobility.' She wrinkled her nose.

"Ryoko." He replied back with a soft tone. "What is wrong?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "The ship Jurai had dispatched to Alpha-Centauri's Comm. Station...."

"We know, Re." Yosho whispered. "We've recently received word of its destruction."

Ryoko frowned. "Then you know that the explosion shouldn't have happened? There was no way...."

"Yes. We were discussing the situation of the matter when you hailed. I guess you've seen the news?" Yosho questioned sadly.

She nodded. "Yes. It's horrible. Something out there caused that ship to explode. It was impossible for a Jurian ship of that magnitude to self-destruct, and we all know that. But here's the real question.... What in the hell was one of Jurai's ships doing out there in the first place?!"

"Re, please settle down." Yosho tried.

There was a flash of anger in Ryoko's golden eyes. "NO! I won't! Yosho, this is wrong... That ship shouldn't have been out there in the first place. Alpha-Centauri is dead as well as it's Comm. Station! Why in the hell would Ayeka send a fleet all the way out there?!"

Yosho dipped his head. "Ryoko... We've discovered that the threats sent to Ayeka of the renewal... Came from that area... We were just double checking for safety precautio-"

"Wait..." Ryoko whispered. "Are you saying that those threats were coming from inside a dead Comm. Station? That's ridiculous! That place was destroyed years ago..." The angered woman suddenly grew quiet. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Ryoko? What's going on?" Washu's unsteady voice asked.

Ryoko turned back to the screen, her golden eyes offering a silent plea. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She quizzed ignoring her mother's question.

"Re... I knew that you were stressed out as it was. I didn't want to add another burden to your shoulders..." Yosho responded with feeling.

Ryoko balled a hand into a fist and landed a punch into the control panel. "Damn you, Yosho. You should have told me. You're not suppose to keep things like this hidden! So why?! Why... did you hide something this important?"

"You want to know why?!" Yosho finally bellowed, his cool being lost. 

Tenchi was startled at the man's anger as well as Washu, who had pretty much backed away behind Ryoko, her face twisted with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I'll tell you why, Ryoko! Because this past week you have been nothing but stubborn about everything! I knew if I told you, you'd blame Ayeka for sending the messages to herself! You'd surely cause trouble and an uproar for assuming something that wasn't true. Well, let me tell you something, Ryoko.... You're wrong this time!" Yosho seethed.

Ryoko glared at him. "Hah! How do you know I'm wrong?! How do you know that it wasn't Ayeka?!"  


"See? There you go again... Blaming her for something she didn't do. She didn't send those threats to herself, and she didn't destroy her own men. She's better than that... Why do you have to be such an a-" Yosho suddenly trailed off as he and Tenchi stumbled back.

"What the...?" Tenchi asked as he steadied himself. 

Over the view screen, Ryoko could see dozens of soldiers running about, as a flashing red light accompanied by a siren started blaring in the background. Someone was shouting out commands and Ryoko briefly heard someone scream, 'There's a breach in the security system sir!' Followed by another shout that sounded like, 'Sir! The shield's been damaged and our defenses are quickly failing!'

Ryoko's face screwed up in pain. "Yosho! Get out of THERE!"

Yosho turned and faced her. His mouth moved, but no words came as the screen went fuzzy and the shut the link. Ryoko turned white as she spun around to meet her mother's worried face.

"Get that link back up now!" She screamed at the cowering scientist.

Washu stuttered. "Ry...Ryoko.... I can't! That was a one shot and it can't be re-estab..." She was cut off as Ryoko grabbed her by the neck, her eyes full of hate and anger, and slammed the frail woman against the wall. 

"Get that link back up, now." She ordered in a menacing voice.

Green eyes screwed shut in pain. Washu felt tears trailing down her face as she felt Ryoko's grip tighten. "Ry... Ryoko.... Please. Stop. You're hurting me..." She struggled to breath as her daughter's hand flexed around her neck.

There was a sudden jolt of the ship as Ryoko's eyes softened and she gasped. She released Washu and felt the woman lean against her for support. "I'm so... I'm so sorry." Ryoko apologized in a breathless voice. "I don't know what came over me... I didn't mean..."

"I know." Washu wheezed. "But I can't re-establish another link. I barely got that one before we were out of Jurai's signal range. I'm sorry. It was the best I could do on such short notice." Her tears dripped endlessly, as she feared for her daughter's depression and her son-in-law's life.

Ryoko helped her mother to the pilot's chair and then turned back to the control panel as she called up some data and maps on the view screen. She rubbed her chin in thought as she studied the info before her.

"Ryoko?" Washu's voice broke the silence. "What's going on?"

There was a sigh as Ryoko answered without facing the woman, "A war. A war to the death...." She skimmed another page of info before adding, "We're in trouble... Big trouble. And so is Jurai." Ryoko's hand shot out as she quickly asked, "Do you know this region of space?"

Washu peered around her daughter's form and glanced at the map. She nodded and stated, "That's the Colony JS6.... They belong to Jurai's system."

"Wrong." Ryoko chimed in correction. "They no longer belong to Jurai because they've declared their independence almost a millennia ago. They have their own government, economical resources, and...." Ryoko stopped as she pulled up some more data screens and smiled. "They have their own army."

Washu was thoroughly confused now as she asked, "What are you planning?"

Ryoko snorted. "A little surprise for our allies and enemies." She moved her hands over the control panel entering a few codes before turning to face her mother. "How much do you know on image casting?"

"Image casting?"

"Holograms..." Ryoko corrected herself. 

Washu's eyes widened. "What are you planning on doing with holograms?!"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Washu answered without hesitation.

Ryoko sighed. "Fine. We..." She brought up another screen and called Ryo-Ohki's crystal form up as well. "Are gonna plan a little detour..."

"Detour? How are you going to detour with our escort beside us?"

Ryoko chuckled. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head.... Our escort is going to escort Ryo-Ohki home..." She paused and laughed hysterically. "Or at least so they think."

Washu's face brightened in realization of Ryoko's hints. "Oh, I see...." She smirked and shook her head lightly while asking, "Why?"

"Do you always have to ask so many damn questions? Sheesh, all you need to know is, I'm not giving up so easily, and not without a fight. We're making a little pit stop before we do anything else." Ryoko exclaimed. "Ryo-Ohki... you know what to do..."

There was a miya as the cabbit's face faded from the crystal. Ryoko turned to her mother. "I could however, use your expertise advice on some things."

Washu rubbed her chin. "Alright, alright! I'll help you, even though I'm totally against this. Just best you don't forget your cargo."

"I'll worry about our cargo, you just worry about reproducing a Ryo-Ohki look alike."

~*~*~

A young man gently steered the large ship beside a small crystal formed cruiser. An older man stood behind him watching the many panels. He stroked his beard, "Ensign Tato.... How goes our escorted?"

The young pilot turned and saluted. "Sir! All is well aboard the Ryo-Ohki. Lady Ryoko contacted us just a little while ago and every thing is running smoothly."

The captain 'hmmed'. "Very well. Make sure you keep the Comm. line free in case they need to hail us."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Captain Valcer turned to the window of the ship and stared into the darkness. His small ruby eyes skimmed the black void of stars as they slowly made their way to Earth. He suddenly frowned as a small alarm made its cry known. He looked to the control panel and allowed his eyes to rest on a small screen blinking 'Energy Flux.'

"Sir! We have an energy flux below us.... It seems a black hole is opening up underneath the Ryo-Ohki." 

Valcer frowned. "Contact Lady Ryoko an-" He trailed off as a bright green, blue and purple light filled his vision. He squinted against the brightness as the black hole exploded revealing a crab nebula in its place. 

The young pilot gasped and pointed to the view screen. "SIR! Ryo-Ohki is heading straight towards the nebula and their Comm. System is jammed!"

"Damn!" Valcer swore as he sat down in his chair. "Tato! Get the shields up and start up the retractor beam!"

Young Tato saluted and powered up the shields, his hands moving quickly over the control panel. "Sir! Shields at 80% and rising. Retractor beam at 25% and rising. Engines at maximum force."

Valcer narrowed his eyes. "What's the ETA of Ryo-Ohki?"

Tato skimmed the panel. "ETA is 3.8 minutes and closing."

"Why doesn't she change course…?" Valcer asked in a low voice. 'Does she not see the danger she's heading to….?' Valcer suddenly lurched forward. "The Hell- She's planning something!" 

Tato turned and glanced at him. "Sir?"

"That little twerp! She's planning something! But what?!" He said a little louder as he rubbed his chin. "Tato… Get that retractor beam up and running now… I don't want that ship out of my sight."

"Sir!" Tato activated the beam as Valcer paced behind him. "S… sir? I think you'd better take a look at this…"

Valcer stopped his pacing and leaned over Tato. His eyes took in the information on the screen as he frowned. "Good god… They're not going to make it…."

As if on cue, Ryo-Ohki did a 90-degree dive. One of her crystal tines passed through the nebula causing it to morph. Valcer had to look away as color burst around his ship. When he looked back to the small ship in front of him, he saw Ryo-Ohki intact and flying towards Earth; the nebula completely vanished.

Valcer quirked an eyebrow and shook his head in disgust. "One of these days, that pirate is going to play a risky game of chicken that won't back down before she does. Tato…. Contact Ryo-Ohki." He sighed and sat down in his chair heavily.

As the young pilot hailed the small crystal cruiser, Valcer contemplated on Ryoko's moves. Soon the pirate's face game into the view screen and smiled. "Ahh, Captain Valcer, isn't it? What can I do for you?"

"Lady Ryoko, we must have a chat about taking risks such as the one you just took with the daughter of Empress Ayeka on board…." Valcer started.

Perhaps, had Captain Valcer looked a little closer, he would have noticed that he could see the far control panel through Ryoko's hair, or the fact that the control panel was inadvertly missing.

Or perhaps, had Valcer looked a little closer, he would have seen the signal of a fastly escaping ship retreating behind them towards another end of the universe.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued….

A/N: Tadiama….. once again! =)

I'd like to say now, Thank you to all of the reader's who were patient between chapters. I've been quite busy lately…. Graduation takes a lot out of a person and has a tendency to get in the way of things.

But hopefully now that Graduation is over and done with, I can spend more time on writing and posting up chapters! 

So without further ado, Thank you…. To all my faithful readers and those who reviewed!

Okay, now for the notations…. One, the name of the Chapter, Prestidigitation…. Is the manual skill of the sleight of hand trick. So, as you can see, with Ryoko's little magic trick, Prestidigitation fits real well. Don't you think? 

And as I always try to do, is my special thanks…. Which goes to: Pearlwind, Tail-Luver, Hippiechick, Selene, Zemmiphobic and Solitary Confinement! Thanks you guys!!!!

Dragon Demon


End file.
